Digimon AD After DigiWorld
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: This is a series that looks in on six of the DigiDestined's kids from the epilogue. It's new Digimon and new adventures with an old twist! The adult DigiDestined will make an apperance in future episodes. Enjoy!
1. History Repeats Itself

Digimon A.D. (After Digiworld)  
  
Episode 1- History Repeats Itself  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, otherwise I would have burned the epilogue to Episode 50 a long time ago. Burn, baby, burn!  
  
Plot: I did some slight revisions to the story but the plot is the same. Anyway, this begins about four years after Episode 50 and unfortunately includes the epilogue. It also introduces six of the DigiDestined children as the new DigiDestined. Enjoy this first of many adventures. The intro is the same one for Season 3 except that it's replaced with the adult and children DigiDestined and their Digimon in their various forms.  
  
Characters (and relations to the adult DigiDestined)   
  
Tamachi "Peter" Kamiya (11)- Taichi Kamiya  
Matthew Ishida (10)- Yamato and Sora Ishida (It's TEMPORARY! I despise Sorato!)  
Serena Ishida (10)- Yamato and Sora Ishida  
Sakura Izumi (11)- Koushiro and Mimi Izumi  
Mia Ichijouchi (12)- Ken and Yolei Ichijouchi (With this couple, I can go either way.)  
Ryo Takahashi (11)- Takeru Takaishi  
  
  
  
  
Prologue (Peter's POV) Well, a lot has changed since the DigiDestined defeated the Digiworld's evils twenty-five years ago. Both worlds are at peace and everyone knows about the Digimon now. Taichi Kamiya became a soccer coach for Odaiba Middle School. Sora Takenouchi became a florist in her mother's shop. Yamato Ishida became the first man to explore Mars, even though he was only supposed to go to the Moon. Koushiro Izumi developed informational software about the Digiworld. Mimi Tachikawa stars in a cooking show on cable. She's no   
Martha Stewart, though. Joe Kido became the Digiworld's first doctor. Takeru Takaishi became a famous writer and even wrote about the original DigiDestined's adventures in the Digiworld. Hikari Kamiya became a kindergarden teacher. Daisuke Motimiya opened a successful noodle cart. Ken Ichijouchi and Miyako Inoue are married with Ken on the police force and Miyako... well... doesn't. Iori Hida became a lawyer. He handles wrongful accusation cases. All of them are married with children. I'm one of them. Who am I, you ask? My name is Tamachi Kamiya, but everyone calls me Peter. Yes, I'm Taichi's son. Let me introduce my friends. There's Sakura Izumi, Koushiro and Mimi's daughter. She's pretty cool, for a girl. There's Matthew and Serena Ishida, Sora and Yamato's kids. They seem okay but for some reason their family is having problems. I'll explain later. Matthew's the self-imposed "cool one" and Serena's the type of person who stays to herself. Sakura is her best friend. Then there's Mia Ichijouchi, the resident genius. She's Ken and Miyako Ichijouchi's daughter. She's all right too. She's the type who analyzes a problem over and over before solving it. Finally, there's Ryo Takaishi, Takeru's son. He's nice enough and a lot stronger than most people think. We're what some people used to call DigiDestined. Our adventure started when our parents sent us to summer camp one day. My cousin, Kate, was out of the country so she wasn't there. Anyway...  
  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"Ah. This is the life." Peter thought to himself as he sat in a nearby tree. Some said that he looked like a younger version of his father with his silver goggles, blue T-shirt, khaki pants, and messed-up brown hair. To him, it was a compliment. "No parents, no rules. Just me and the sun."  
  
"Hey, don't forget about me." Koromon, his partner Digimon, said as he hopped onto his chest.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't forget about you, Koromon."  
  
"Hey Peter." Sakura called up to her friend. She was more or less like Sora at that age with her caring nature as well as her crimson-red hair that she kept under a baseball cap. She was also a bit of a tomboy and always wore jeans instead of skirts along with a set of red gloves. "You thinking about joining the rest of us down here on Earth?"  
  
"I'll be down in a second." Peter got up and jumped down with Koromon in his arms. Sakura was holding a Tanemon. Out of all the children at the camp, Peter and Sakura were the closest. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Well, Mia thinks that she discovered a DigiPort near here. We're going to check it out. Wanna go?"  
  
"Sure. I mean, there's nothing to do here." The two children set off in the direction of the other children. Matthew and Serena Ishida were playing a card game with Yokomon and Tsunomon. They were determined to stay together even though their mother and father probably weren't. (I'll explain later.) Matthew was wearing his traditional green shirt with black pants and Serena was wearing a pink shirt with red jeans.   
  
Ryo Takaishi was talking to his Digimon, Tokomon. He was a very quiet person but had a strong sense of dignity. He also wore a dress shirt and slacks to reflect his persona. Mia was checking something on her computer with Minomon. She was a kind person but hardly socialized with anyone except for her Digimon. She always wore a set of blue overalls and a hat to cover her long black hair.   
  
"So, where's this DigiPort that I heard about?" Peter asked.  
  
"It's right in front of us, Peter." Mia said without looking up from her laptop. "It should open up momentarily."  
  
"I apologize for Mia." Minomon said. "She's not that social sometimes."  
  
"It's okay." Sakura said to the pinecone-looking Digimon. "I understand."  
  
"Cool. We're going to the Digital World." Matthew said, finally looking up from his card game. "I heard about it from my dad."  
  
"He said that they had a lot of adventures there when they were our age." Serena said as she picked up her Yokomon.  
  
"I hope that nothing goes wrong while we're there." Ryo said.  
  
"Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll protect you." Tokomon reassured him.  
  
"Okay, everyone. The gate's open." Mia said as she closed her laptop and picked up Minomon.  
  
"Then let's go. DigiPort open!" Peter said as he held his digivice up to the sky. Suddenly, a tidal wave of water rushed over the children and swept them into the Digiworld, like their parents had been twenty-five years before.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
When Peter came to, he found himself in a jungle-like setting. There were trees everywhere. He sat up and realized that he was alone. Except for Koromon that was beside him.  
  
"I was wondering when you would wake up, Peter." Koromon said to his partner. Peter got up and adjusted his goggles.  
  
"Koromon, is this the Digiworld?"  
  
"Yeah. But I don't see the others."  
  
"Neither do I." Just then, a familiar figure emerged from the bushes.  
  
"Hi guys. Where were you?" Peter turned towards the voice. It was Sakura.  
  
"Sakura. Well, we were just..."  
  
"Taking a nap?" Sakura said as Tanemon hopped out beside her and gave Koromon a curious look. Peter blushed slightly at the remark.  
  
"Never mind. Where are the others?" Just then, they heard roaring in the distance.  
  
"I know that sound." Tanemon said.  
  
"What's that?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, a fireball shot from behind a wall of trees. It revealed a giant Digimon that the children hoped that they would never see.  
  
"It's Tyrannomon!" Peter said.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Tyrannomon is a Champion Digimon whose "Blaze Blast" attack blows his enemies away.  
  
"We've gotta get out of here!" Sakura said. With that, the children picked up their Digimon and ran off in the opposite direction. They bumped into Ryo, Matthew, Serena, and Mia on the way.  
  
"Hey Peter." Ryo said. "What's the problem?"  
  
"A huge Digimon by the name of Tyrannomon." Just then, the dinosaur Digimon appeared over the horizon. The children continued to run until they came to a cliff.  
  
"It looks like the end of the road." Sakura said.  
  
"That does it." Peter said. "No more running."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Matthew said with an irritated tone in his voice.  
  
"We can't stand up to an Champion Digimon." Serena said.  
  
"If there's anything my dad taught me is never to give up." Peter took out his digivice and pointed it at Koromon. It was exactly the same as the ones that the original DigiDestined carried except for being different colors and having slots on one side. Peter's was orange, Sakura's was red, Matthew's was blue, Serena's was green, Mia's was purple, and Ryo's was yellow. The others also pointed their digivices towards their Digimon and they began to digivolve.  
  
"Koromon, digivolve to... Isomon!"  
  
"Tanemon, digivolve to... Tarimon!"  
  
"Tsunomon, digivolve to... Badgermon!"  
  
"Yokomon, digivolve to... Nubiomon!"  
  
"Tokomon, digivolve to... Prairiemon!"  
  
"Minomon, digivolve to... Beemon!"  
  
"How come you didn't digivolve into the Digimon our parents have?" Matthew said.  
  
"Later. Right now, we need to take care of this reject from the Stone Age." Badgermon told his partner.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Isomon is the Rookie form of Koromon. (He looks like a cross between Guilmon and Agumon. He's an orange color and is Agumon's size.) He uses his "Plasma Ball" attacks to knock out his opponents.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Tarimon is the Rookie form of Tanemon. (She looks like a rabbit with Gatomon's body and white fur.) Her "Sonic Kick" attack makes her the fastest Digimon on two feet.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Badgermon is the Rookie form of Tsunomon. (He's a blue and green version of Gabumon.) He uses his "Claw Slash" to wipe out his enemies.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Nubiomon is the Rookie form of Yokomon. (She is a Biyomon with black feathers.) Her "Spiral Laser" burns her opponents to a crisp.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Prairiemon is the Rookie form of Tokomon. (He's Patamon digivolved with the DigiEgg of Kindness.) His "Ground Zero" attack buries his enemies. (I'm not sure if that's his real attack or not.)  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Beemon is the Rookie form of Minomon. (She is a gold, winged version of Wormmon.) Her "Burning Stinger" attack makes your skin crawl.  
  
"All right, Digimon." Isomon said. "Let's do it. Plasma Ball!" He spit out a ball of high-energy plasma to Tyrannomon.  
  
"Sonic Kick!" Tarimon shouted as she kicked him in on of his ribs.  
  
"Claw Slash!" Badgermon shouted as he used his claws to slice at his legs.  
  
"Spiral Laser!" Nubiomon shouted as she released a spiral of red energy at Tyrannomon.  
  
"Ground Zero!" Prairiemon shouted as he burrowed around Tyrannomon, bringing him to his knees.  
  
"Burning Stinger!" Beemon shouted as she launched a barrage of stingers at Tyrannomon. All of these attacks managed to only anger him.  
  
"He's not even phased." Matthew said.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Sakura said.  
  
Just then, Tyrannomon got to his feet and was VERY angry. He growled at the children.  
  
"This is not good." Mia said.  
  
"Blaze Blast!" The massive Digimon said as he launched several fireballs towards the children.  
  
"Watch out!" Peter said. It was too late. The cliff that they were standing on collapsed from the attack.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The children and Digimon screamed as they plummeted downward.  
  
  
  
Epilogue (Peter's POV) Well, just when our Digimon and us start our adventure in the Digiworld, we already have problems. Will we survive to see each other again? Who knows? Find out next time on "Digimon: Digital Monsters."  
  
To be continued...  
  
So, how was it? I need reviews. This is intended to be the first episode in a long-running series based directly on "Digimon: Digital Monsters." Also, in future episodes, I'll explain why Matthew and Serena's parents, Sora and Matt, are having problems. I'll also include the other children of the DigiDestined later on. See ya! 


	2. The Blast of MetalExomon

Digimon: A.D. (After Digiworld)  
  
Episode 2: The Blast of MetalExomon  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. You know what would happen if I did.  
  
Plot: This is the second episode of my series. In this episode, one of the Digimon digivolves to the Champion AND Ultimate levels for the first time. I won't say which. Also, we get our first glimpse at the children's first enemy at the end.  
  
Characters:  
  
Peter and Isomon  
Sakura and Tarimon  
Matthew and Badgermon  
Serena and Nubiomon  
Mia and Beemon  
Ryo and Prairiemon  
  
  
  
Prologue (Matthew's POV) I guess it's my turn to tell you guys what happened. Well, all of us decided to go to the Digital World for a while. We were attacked by Tyrannomon and our Digimon digivolved for the first time. They tried but it wasn't enough to knock out Tyrannomon. He knocked us over a cliff and we started to fall. Will we survive?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The children yelled as they plummeted downward to a river below.  
  
"Hang on, guys!" Peter cried out to everyone. Nubiomon and Beemon tried to lift Mia and Serena but they were too heavy. They splashed into the river, bringing debris from the cliff with them. Peter, unfortunately, could not swim and started to drift below the waves, giving into unconsciousness. When he came to, he found himself on a beach with Isomon staring at him.  
  
"About time that you woke up." The lizard said to his friend.  
  
"...Isomon? Where are the others?" Peter said as he slowly sat up. His entire body hurt.  
  
"Peter!" He turned around and saw Sakura and the others running up to him. "We thought that we lost you." She said to him.  
  
"Lose me? Please. It'll take more than a raging river to slow me down." Peter replied.  
  
"Well, now that you're awake, there's someone that you should meet." Mia said. Just then, a tall man in a cloak approached them.  
  
"Hello, Peter. It's nice to see you again." Peter recognized the voice instantly.  
  
"Gennai?"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What are you doing here?" Peter asked the mysterious man. "The last time I saw you it was when I was a little kid, after the DigiDestined reunion."  
  
"That's true. I've come now to tell you children some very important things that you all should know. After the DigiDestined defeated MaloMyotismon twenty-five years ago, his spirit was dispersed throughout the Digital World. Though Imperialdramon defeated him, his essence was not totally demolished. It took time but it formed into a new form that is beyond anything that your parents ever faced."  
  
"Wait a second, Gennai." Peter interrupted. "What does this have to do with us?"   
  
"The adult DigiDestined are all too old and their Digimon are too weakened to fight this new enemy. So, six of you children were selected as next-generation DigiDestined because you all have special traits within you. These traits were super-strong and enable all of your Digimon to reach the Ultimate level instantly. With that in mind, I have some gifts for you." Gennai reached into his pocket and pulled out six differently colored objects.  
  
"What are those?" Matthew asked.  
  
"These are your new crests. These crests all belong to you and emphasis special traits within you. They were created from one of Azulongmon's DigiCores and canot be destroyed. Peter, your crest is Bravery." He handed Peter an orange crest. "Sakura, yours is Compassion." He handed her a red crest. "Matthew, your crest is Honor." He handed him a blue crest. "Serena, the crest of Honesty is yours." He hands her a green crest. "Mia, your crest is Wisdom." He hands her a purple crest. "Finally, the crest of Life belongs to Ryo." He hands him a yellow crest.  
  
"Gennai, how do these work?" Mia said with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"All you do is put them in the slot on the side of your digivices."  
  
"Well, we might as well give it a shot." Sakura said.  
  
"Besides, what could go wrong?" Peter said. Just then, a giant explosion rocked the beach. It knocked everyone, except for Peter and Gennai, off their feet.  
  
"What was that?" Peter said. Before them stood one of the most dangerous Digimon ever encountered.  
  
"SkullGreymon!" Matthew said.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: SkullGreymon is a gruesome Ultimate Digimon whose "Dark Shot" attack is as horrible as his looks.  
  
"Dark Shot!" SkullGreymon shouted as he launched his missile at the children. Peter braced himself for the attack. Suddenly, his digivice began to glow brightly. Before the attack could get there, a beam of light shot out of Peter's digivice and into Isomon.  
  
"Isomon, digivolve to... Exomon!"  
  
The massive Digimon's hands caught the missile as it headed for the children. He forced it into the ocean, where it exploded. Peter was in awe of his Digimon.  
  
"Isomon... is that you?"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: In a way, yes and no. I am Exomon, a Champion level Digimon. (He looks like an orange version of Growlmon with dragon's wings on his back.) My "Fire Blaze" attacks shoots out a powerful wall of fire that roasts my enemies to a crisp.  
  
Exomon assumed a fighting stance in front of the bony Digimon. "Let's dance, bonebag!" He tackled SkullGreymon and the battle was on.  
  
"C'mon, Exomon! You can do it!" Peter shouted. Exomon used a headbutt on SkullGreymon, knocking him backwards. Then he tried to hit him with his tail but the Digimon was too strong. The bony Digimon grabbed it and threw Exomon aside like a rag doll. He got up and prepared to use his attack.  
  
"Fire Blaze!" Exomon shouted as he released a powerful beam of fire from his mouth. It hit SkullGreymon and knocked him onto his knees. The bony Digimon got onto his feet and was ANGRY.  
  
"He's too strong." Exomon said. "I'm running out of power."  
  
"Oh man. We can't let this bad excuse for a science project win." Peter thought. "There's got to be something I can do."  
  
"Peter! Use your crest!" Gennai said.  
  
"Right." Peter shouted as he inserted his crest into the digivice, which shook and whined with powerful energy. Suddenly, a beam of orange light shot out of Peter's digivice, surrounded Exomon, and filled him with energy.  
  
"Exomon, digivolve to... MetalExomon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: MetalExomon is an Ultimate Digimon whose "Plasma Cannon" attack demolishes his enemies. (He looks like WarGrowlmon except he is a Vaccine type with a better faceplate and his armor is a fiery orange color.)  
  
MetalExomon grabbed SkullGreymon by the tail. "Back to the Stone Age with you!" He flung the bony Digimon into the air and aimed his rocket launchers. " Plasma Cannon!" MetalExomon said as he fired a burst of energy from his cannons at SkullGreymon. The impact threw him across the beach.  
  
"Go get him, MetalExomon!" Peter shouted to his Digimon.  
  
"Plasma Cannon!" MetalExomon shouted as he jumped up and another blast of energy from his cannons that catapulted SkullGreymon across the horizon until he disappeared.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"All right! We won!" Peter said happily. Just then, the others came up to him, as did their Digimon.  
  
"That was amazing." Matthew asked. "I hope our Digimon can digivolve like that one day."  
  
"Me too. I wanna see what Prairiemon will look like as an Ultimate." Ryo said.  
  
"You don't like me now?" Prairiemon said to his partner.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Ryo said. Meanwhile, MetalExomon de-digivolved into Koromon and hopped over to his partner.  
  
"What did you think, Peter?"  
  
"That was great, buddy." Peter said as he gave his Digimon a hug.  
  
"Hey, where's Gennai?" Sakura asked. They looked around and saw that the mysterious man was indeed gone.  
  
"Who knows?" Mia said. "He just disappeared."  
  
Meanwhile, from a secret place on Infinity Mountain, a dark figure that was bristling with evil energy was watching them with interest.  
  
"So, the children have learned how to digivolve their Digimon to Ultimate. This could prove hazardous." He turned and went to another monitor. "In order to preserve the order of things, I must destroy them. Yes."  
  
Who is the mysterious enemy? What does he have in store for the children? Find out next time on "Digimon: Digital Monsters"!  
  
So, how was this episode? Please review all of them, if possible. Also, the reason behind the problems in the Ishida family will be explained. See ya! 


	3. Cougarmon's Saber Claw

Digimon: A.D. (After Digiworld)  
  
Episode 3: Cougarmon's Saber Claw  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Digimon.  
  
Plot: In this episode, we get another glimpse at the new enemy of the DigiDestined children. Matthew gets Badgermon to digivolve twice. Also, we learn a little about Matthew and Serena's family and their problems.  
  
Characters:  
  
Peter and Isomon  
Sakura and Tarimon  
Matthew and Badgermon  
Serena and Nubiomon  
Mia and Beemon  
Ryo and Prairiemon  
  
  
  
Prologue: (Sakura's POV) Hi there. It's my turn to tell you all what happened. We had ended up on a beach after being attacked by Tyrannomon. Then we ran into this strange man named Gennai. He told us that we were next-generation DigiDestined that replaced our parents and gave us these cool crests. Mine's Compassion. Anyway, SkullGreymon attacked us and Peter made Isomon digivolve into Exomon. It wasn't enough so he digivolved again to MetalExomon and kicked SkullGreymon's bony butt!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Atop Infinity Mountain, the mysterious being watched the DigiDestined with interest. "Hmmm. It appears that I underestimated them. For their Digimon to digivolve to Ultimate so rapidly could prove them more powerful than I realized. Yes." He went over to a console and pressed a few buttons. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Yes."  
  
Meanwhile, the children have recovered from the last battle and were tending to their Digimon.  
  
"Guys," Mia said as she closed her laptop, "we have a HUGE problem. I've done a scan of all the DigiPorts in this area. They've all either been destroyed or closed permanently."  
  
"In other words, we can't get home?" Serena asked.  
  
"Not right away, at least."  
  
"Well, I guess the first thing that we should do is set up camp." Peter said. "We can stay here on the beach since we can go fishing for food later. Me, Matthew, and Ryo can look for firewood."  
  
"Great." Sakura said. "We can get the fish."  
  
"I don't know." Serena said with a tone of disgust. "I hate touching things that are slimy."  
  
"C'mon." Nubiomon said to her partner. "We'll help too."  
  
"Okay." Serena said reluctantly. "But don't expect me to gut anything. Ewww!"  
  
"All right guys. Let's move out." Peter said. With that, the boys set off for firewood while the girls tried to catch some fish.  
  
"So Matthew," Peter asked, "how come you and Serena are trying so hard to depend on each other?"  
  
"I don't know." Matthew said. " I guess it goes back to when my dad came home from the space program a few weeks ago...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Matthew and Serena (a few weeks earlier) watched as their parents were arguing in the next room. They were scared not just for their own safety but for their mother's safety as well. Sora Takenouchi-Ishida had always been a kind, gentle, and loving person to her children. Their father, Yamato Ishida, was okay until a few weeks earlier. He had just been let go from the space program in America due to incompetence. At first, he had tried to search for another job. Still, it had been Sora alone that had supported the family with her fashion designs. Then, the fights began. At first, they were small arguments. They were simple things that would blow over in a few hours. They were never as bad as the one today.   
Earlier, Matt had come home and asked the children and Digimon if Sora was home. When he made sure that she wasn't, he sent the children to their uncle Takeru and cousin Ryo for three hours while he went to pick up a friend of his, a female astronaut named Jennifer who was from America. However, when Sora picked up the children and brought them home three hours later, she and Matt launched into one of their biggest fights ever.  
  
"Why the hell would you do this, Matt?" Sora said angrily to her husband. "Don't I mean anything to you? Don't your children mean anything?"  
  
"Look Sora," Matt said, "it was a one-time thing that was totally meaningless. It'll never happen again. I swear."  
  
"You're right. It won't. I'm getting a divorce." Sora said as she tried to go past Matt. He grabbed her arm roughly and threw her into the kitchen. Sora landed on the kitchen counter, her back hitting the sink hard.  
  
"Why? So you can go see him?" Matt said angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about, Matt?" Sora said as she got up.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about. You want to go to Tai, don't you?"  
  
"Tai has nothing to do with this, Matt." Matt grabbed her wrists and squeezed them hard.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Sora. You still love him, don't you? DON'T YOU?" At this point, Sora struggled to get away from Matt but he pinned her to the wall. Then, Matt did something that completely destroyed any remnants of his crest of Friendship. He slapped her to the floor, where she hit her head.  
  
"Matt, stop!" Sora pleaded with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Shut up!" Matt said as he started to approach her, his fists balled in rage. "You're not going anywhere near him, understand?"  
  
"Matt, please..."  
  
Matthew and Serena saw everything as they watched from the stairs. Serena cried as Matthew held her. The Digimon were too speechless to help. (End Flashback)  
  
"... Ever since then we've tried to stay together. I'm still worried about Mama, though. She still loves him." Matthew finished. Both Peter, Ryo, and their Digimon were speechless.  
  
"Whoa. I never knew that about Uncle Matt." Ryo said.  
  
"That's bad." Peter said. "But, why would you tell me?"  
  
"I guess I though that you should know." Just then, they heard several screams from the camp.  
  
"That sounds like trouble." Koromon said to Peter.  
  
"You're right. You'd better digivolve." Peter said as he held out his digivice.  
  
"I can't. I don't have enough energy yet."  
  
The boys ran back to the campsite where they were confronted by an evil looking Digimon that was enveloped in fire.  
  
"SkullMeramon!" Peter said.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Digimon Analyzer: SkullMeramon is an Ultimate Digimon. He's hot stuff around the Digital World. When he uses his "Metal Fireball" attack, he turns everything into a barbecue.  
  
"I guess we're having a fish fry now." Ryo said.  
  
"Metal Fireball!" SkullMeramon said as he let loose a blaze of fire from his mouth. It was headed directly for Matthew.  
  
"Matthew, look out!" Badgermon shouted as he began to glow with energy from Matthew's digivice. "Badgermon, digivolve to... Wolfmon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Wolfmon is a Champion Digimon whose "Wolf Blaze" attack overpowers his enemies. (He looks somewhat like Garurumon except part of his fur is covered with armor and is dark blue. Also, he has fangs and cannons on his back.)  
  
"Whoa. Is this your Champion form, Badgermon?" Matthew said with interest.  
  
"Yep. Let's take him down." Wolfmon said.  
  
"How about a hot foot? Metal Fireball!" SkullMeramon shot a blaze of fire at Wolfmon.  
  
"My turn. Wolf Blaze!" Wolfmon shouted as he shot a powerful wall of blue fire from his mouth. It only made him stronger.  
  
"It's not going to work." Mia said. "SkullMeramon feeds on fire."  
  
"Agreed." Matthew said. "We just need to find a way to cool this guy down." He grabbed his crest and placed it inside his digivice. Suddenly, it glowed with a blue light.  
  
"Wolfmon, digivolve to... Cougarmon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Cougarmon is an Ultimate Digimon whose "Saber Claw" attacks can blow his enemies to pieces. (He looks like a muscular and fiercer version of WereGarurumon with Wolfmon's cannons on his back. He has long metallic claws as well as partial armor on his body and angry red eyes.)  
  
"Let's get it on." Cougarmon said.  
  
"Metal Fireball!" SkullMeramon said as he lashed out with his chain. Cougarmon jumped out of the way.  
  
"Saber Claw!" Cougarmon shouted as he used his claws to slash at SkullMeramon. The fiery Digimon was thrown into the ocean, creating a lot of steam.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"All right!" Peter shouted.  
  
"Way to go, guys!" Matthew said. The girls and their Digimon came over to congratulate them as Cougarmon returned to his form of Tsunomon.  
  
"I guess that we can't stay here." Serena said. "This place is a magnet of evil."  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" Ryo said.  
  
Peter straightened his goggles and pointed to the horizon. "We go to adventure, that's where. And someday, home." As the DigiDestined moved out, the evil presence watched them with anger in his blood-red eyes.  
  
"Curses. Now two have digivolved. This is getting out of hand. I must find a way to stop them. Yes."  
  
Who is the mysterious presence? Will the other DigiDestined digivolve their Digimon? Find out next time on "Digimon: Digital Monsters"! 


	4. The DarkAngewomon Cometh

Digimon: A.D. (After Digiworld)  
  
Episode 4: The DarkAngewomon Cometh  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... etc...  
  
Plot: In this episode, Tarimon and Beemon digivolve for the first time. Also, an old friend of the first DigiDestined appears to help the children. A recurring Digimon, DarkAngewomon, is introduced.  
  
Characters:  
  
Peter and Isomon  
Sakura and Tarimon  
Matthew and Badgermon  
Serena and Nubiomon  
Mia and Beemon  
Ryo and Prairiemon  
  
  
  
Prologue: (Mia's POV) We decided to make camp on the beach. Peter and the boys went off to find firewood while us girls stayed behind to fish. Matthew told them some of the bad things that were going on in his family. We were then attacked by SkullMeramon and Badgermon digivolved into Wolfmon. He digivolved again into Cougarmon and took SkullMeramon out of the picture. I'll never look at a clambake the same way again.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Andromon, a cybernetic Digimon and long-time friend of the first DigiDestined, moved about the city complex with the Mechanorimon and Guardramon. He was monitoring the equipment that ran the city and powered it's systems.   
  
"Hmmm. This generator needs an upgrade. I shall initiate repairs immediately." He extended a series of tools from his arms and began to work on the generator.   
  
Digimon Analyzer: Andromon is a powerful Ultimate Digimon that's not normally violent. He uses his "Lightning Blade" attack to overpower his enemies.  
  
Suddenly, an arrow made of dark energy shot out of the sky and into his back. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. When he reactivated himself, his optics was a dark shade of red.  
  
"Reprogramming completed. Initiating objective. Objective: destroy the DigiDestined." With that, he walked out of the city to search for the children. Meanwhile, a dark and mysterious presence was watching this with interest. It was DarkAngewomon, a fallen angel Digimon of mysterious origins. She looked onward from above the city. She seemed sad as she watched Andromon walk out of the city.   
  
"I'm sorry, Andromon, but I must accomplish my master's mission." She said to herself.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: DarkAngewomon is an Ultimate Digimon that is known as the mistress of the night. (She looks exactly like Angewomon except she is all dark and has jet-black hair. She's neither as extreme nor as evil as LadyDevimon since DarkAngewomon is a tortured soul twisted by evil.) Her "Heaven's Wrath" attack lights up all darkness except for her own.  
  
"Have you accomplished Phase 1 yet?" a dark voice said from out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes. Now can you please let me alone?" DarkAngewomon said calmly. "I don't want anything else to do with you." Though she was naturally a creature of the night, she was deeply terrified of the presence controlling her. It was almost an unholy evil that rivaled even MaloMyotismon and Daemon combined.  
  
"Have you forgotten that it was I who rescued your pathetic life while everyone else had abandoned you?" The figure stepped out of his shadows, revealing his façade. His face was that of the demon-god named MagnaDevimon. He clutched his fist as he began to pulse with dark energy. "I think that you need a lesson in respect for authority. Yes."  
  
Digimon Analyzer: MagnaDevimon is a Ultimate Digimon that makes Myotismon look like a saint. His "Hell Scream" and "Blood Storm" attacks can destroy nearly anything. (He looks like a twisted DNA digivolve between Myotismon and Apocalymon [without that cube on his lower body]. He has Apocalymon's face and body with Myotismon's lower body [except his face is much paler]. He also has black body armor covering him as well as having red etched around him like circuitry, long black horns on his head, and having blood-red eyes. He also has a very morbid persona.)  
  
Suddenly, she was overcome with a wave of dizziness. Her dark blue eyes swam under her helmet as she struggled to maintain her self-control. She fell to the ground, overwhelmed by the dark force controlling her.  
  
"No!" She screamed. "I won't let you take me again! NOOOOOO!" She collapsed onto the ground, surrounded by a black aura. She sobbed silently as she was engulfed by the evil.  
  
"Now then, who is your allegiance to?"  
  
She got onto her feet, her eyes empty and devoid of life. "You are, my dark lord. I shall obey."  
  
"Excellent. Now go with Andromon and destroy the DigiDestined."  
  
"At once, my lord." DarkAngewomon spread her black wings and flew off into the sky.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The DigiDestined were walking through the hot Digital Desert, searching not just for a temporary base but also for a way home. Mia was monitoring her laptop for the slightest sign of a DigiPort.  
  
"How's it going, Mia?" Matthew asked with some concern.  
  
"Huh? Oh, just fine. I haven't spotted anything yet." Mia replied. "I hope that we find a DigiPort soon." She thought to herself. "I miss being home. Still, I wouldn't mind spending some time to get to know Matthew a little."  
  
"Mia, what are you thinking about?" Beemon asked her partner.  
  
"Nothing, Beemon. Just about home, that's all." Suddenly, her laptop went off. "Guys, I think that we might have found a DigiPort nearby."  
  
"Really? Where?" Peter said.  
  
"It's about a few miles from here, due north."  
  
"Then let's go. We can't waste time here." Peter said.  
  
"Wait a minute." Matthew said. "We've been walking for a while now and some of us need some rest."  
  
"We don't have time for that." Peter argued. "The DigiPort might be our only way home."  
  
"It's not going anywhere." Matthew argued. "So stop being such a hothead about it!"  
  
"When you finally get serious about going home!" They were just about to come to blows when Sakura stepped between them.  
  
"That's enough, both of you." Sakura said. "Peter, Matthew's right. We need to save our strength. Besides, if our Digimon need to digivolve, they'll need all of their energy."  
  
Peter looked at her with a look of surprise. He never expected Sakura to take up for Matthew like that. "You have a point." He sighed. "We'll rest for now and move out at night. It's cooler then." He then picked up Koromon and moved away from the rest of the group. Meanwhile, a shadowy figure moved across the landscape and observed the scene.  
  
"They're so young. I almost don't want to do this, but I must obey my master."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The night was interrupted by the sound of explosions near the camp. Peter and Koromon were the first to awake.  
  
"What's that?" Peter asked as he slipped on his goggles to protect his eyes from the sand. He saw a machine-type Digimon walking across the horizon towards them. He recognized it instantly.  
  
"That's Andromon." Koromon said. "He's not a violent Digimon so I don't know why he's attacking us."  
  
"Neither do I, Koromon. We had better warn the others."  
  
"You shall not escape, DigiDestined." Andromon said. "Lightning Blade!" His hand spun around and released an arc-shaped laser from it. It missed Peter narrowly.  
  
"Koromon, digivolve to... Isomon, digivolve to... Exomon!"  
  
"Keep him busy, Exomon, while I get the others!" Peter yelled to his Digimon as he ran over to the other children.  
  
"Piece of cake!" Exomon said. Peter got to the camp and woke up the other children.  
  
"What's happening?" Sakura said.  
  
"What's going on?" Ryo asked. Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the camp. They saw Exomon flying in their direction from over the horizon.  
  
"Get down!" Matthew said as he covered Serena. Luckily, Exomon landed safely away from the group.  
  
"What happened, Exomon?" Peter asked as he ran over to his Digimon.  
  
"He was too strong. I can't hold him off alone."  
  
"Matthew, how about a hand?" Peter said, forgetting about their earlier argument.  
  
"Sure thing." Matthew said as he got up and held up his digivice.  
  
"Tsunomon, digivolve to... Badgermon, digivolve to... Wolfmon, digivolve to... Cougarmon!"  
  
"Exomon, digivolve to... MetalExomon!"  
  
Just then, Andromon appeared over the horizon with another Digimon. Her raven-black hair blew softly in the wind as she stood silently away from them. She almost had the appearance of a dark angel, if there was such a creature.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura said. "Why are you making Andromon attack us?"  
  
"Forgive me, DigiDestined, but we have not been properly introduced. I am DarkAngewomon, queen of the night. Andromon has been reprogrammed to destroy you, as I will also. Now attack them!"  
  
"Lightning Blade!" Andromon shouted as he launched his attack. Cougarmon and MetalExomon stood in front of their partners and took all of the attack.  
  
"Plasma Cannon!" MetalExomon shouted as he released his attack.  
  
"Saber Claw!" Cougarmon shouted as he unleashed his attack. They barely scratched Andromon.  
  
"Gattling Missiles!" Andromon shouted as he opened his chest compartment and launched his attack at the children. Both missiles hit both Ultimate Digimon and they de-digivolved immediately into Isomon and Badgermon.  
  
"Oh man!" Peter said in frustration.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Matthew said.  
  
"We need to teach this wind-up toy a lesson!" Tarimon said as she stepped in front of Sakura.  
  
"We can't let this trash compactor win!" Beemon said as she buzzed in front of Mia.  
  
"You can't fight an Ultimate level Digimon." Sakura said. "You be pummeled."  
  
"Not unless you digivolve into an Ultimate as well." Mia said. Suddenly, both girls' digivices glowed with a red and green light.  
  
"Ask and you shall receive." Ryo said as he and the boys looked in amazement at the girls' Digimon.  
  
"Tarimon, digivolve to... Speedramon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Speedramon is a Champion Digimon whose also known as the "Silver Rocket". (She's an overgrown silver rabbit with thrusters on her legs and bird's wings on her back.) She uses her "Magna Force" shockwave to knock her opponents out of the race!  
  
"Beemon, digivolve to... MagnaBeemon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: MagnaBeemon is a Champion Digimon who is known as the queen of the insects. (She looks like a gold, female version of Stingmon with black stripes on her legs. She also has long, red hair and twin stingers on her arms.) Make sure you bring plenty of bug spray or deal with her "Twin Stingers" attack!   
  
  
"I'll take care of DarkAngewomon. You handle Andromon." Speedramon said.  
  
"You got it, sister." MagnaBeemon replied as both of them flew off.  
  
"Be careful." Mia cried after them.  
  
"I won't be defeated so easily, Speedramon. Heaven's Wrath!" DarkAngewomon shouted as she released an arrow of dark energy at her. Speedramon flew out of the way.  
  
"Its that all you got?" Speedramon said as she charged at DarkAngewomon. "Magna Force!" She shouted as she built up a shockwave in front of her and released it towards DarkAngewomon. She staggered backwards for a moment but soon charged at her. Meanwhile, MagnaBeemon had her hands full with Andromon.  
  
"You're not in control of yourself, Andromon. Let us help you." MagnaBeemon said as she tackled Andromon.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must accomplish my objective. Lightning Blade!" Andromon shouted. She was hit and was thrown backwards by the impact.  
  
"Twin Stingers!" MagnaBeemon shouted as she launched the stingers on her hands like missiles. They did nothing to stop him as they bounced off of his mettalic chest.  
  
"They need more power." Mia said. She and Sakura both took out their crests and placed them into their digivices. Their digivices glowed with a red and purple light.  
  
"Speedramon, digivolve to... Salenedramon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Salenedramon is her Ultimate form. (She has Rosemon's body but has her face covered with a veil and rabbit ears forming her hair, which is silver.) She is a living embodiment of true beauty, especially when she uses her "Winds of Change" attack!  
  
"MagnaBeemon, digivolve to... TechnoBeemon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: TechnoBeemon is a fierce Ultimate Digimon that uses it's "Techno Beam" attack to cut at her enemies. (She's MagnaBeemon with metallic armor, a turbine engine on her back, and a sleek, streamlined shell.)  
  
"Don't think that digivolving will save you. Heaven's Wrath!" DarkAngewomon shouted as she fired another arrow at Salenedramon. She dodged it and charged at her, wrestling her to the ground. Meanwhile, TechnoBeemon was nearly hit by Andromon's Lightning Blade attack.  
  
"There seems to be no other way." TechnoBeemon said as she dodged the attacks. "Techno Beam!" she said as she used the large turbine on her back to fire a laser that slammed into Andromon. It knocked him off of his feet and dislodged the arrow from his back. It spun into the air and evaporated, returning Andromon to his old programming. Meanwhile, DarkAngewomon saw all of this. She kicked Salenedramon aside and got up.  
  
"So sorry to disappoint you but I must be going now. My master calls me."  
  
"Not so fast, you quitter! Winds of Change!" Salenedramon shouted as she whirled around. She generated several lightning bolts, which struck DarkAngewomon violently and knocked her to the ground. When Salenedramon stopped, she glared at her. "Had enough, or do you want some more?"  
  
"The next time that we meet, it will not be so pleasant." She then flew off into the night while Salenedramon and TechnoBeemon de-digivolved into Tanemon and Minomon. Sakura and Mia ran up and grabbed their Digimon.  
  
"Now that's what I call girl power!" Sakura said proudly.  
  
"That was incredible!" Mia said.  
  
"Guys, I'm proud of you." Peter said as he and the other ran up there. "Now we have four Ultimates on the team." Meanwhile, Ryo was thinking to himself about DarkAngewomon.  
  
"Something tells me that she's not really evil." Ryo said to himself. "Just influenced by evil. If only there was a way to reach her..."  
  
"Hey, Andromon's waking up." Serena said. The android Digimon reactivated and began to tell the children what had happened.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"... And after that, my memory banks were reprogrammed. I can't remember anything about what happened." Andromon finished.  
  
"Well, since you're on our side again, can you tell us where we can find the nearest DigiPort?" Mia said with curiosity.  
  
"I heard rumors that a Digital Gate was still open near Devimon's old castle at the top of Infinity Mountain. If you go there, it will be a dangerous trek. So be careful."  
  
"We will, Andromon." Peter said as the DigiDestined got ready to leave.  
  
"Goodbye, DigiDestined, and thank you." Andromon said as the children left into the night, on their way to a new adventure and a way home. Meanwhile, DarkAngewomon was flying around, musing over what had happened. She flew downward and sat on a cliff, thinking about the battle.  
  
"How could I have let myself be manipulated like that? I didn't want to fight them. It's not right! I should have told them the truth then. But I wasn't in control." She took off her helmet, revealing her beautiful navy blue eyes and angelic face. If she weren't a creature of darkness, she would be quite beautiful. She ran her fingers through her dark hair as she contemplated herself. "Perhaps they can still help me."  
  
"Questioning our loyalties, are we?" The dark voice said to her.  
  
"Leave me alone, please." DarkAngewomon said softly as tears began to well in her eyes.  
  
"Now why would I do that? I still require your services."  
  
"No! I've done what you asked!" DarkAngewomon said defiantly to the voice. "I won't be a servant of evil any longer!" There was fire in her eyes as she mentally spoke to the dark voice.  
  
"I beg to differ. You seem to forget. You belong to me, mind, body AND soul."  
  
DarkAngewomon's body convulsed as she screamed in pure agony from the dark powers infiltrating her mind. Her body was surrounded by a thick darkness that was inside and outside of her at the same time. She sobbed softly as her mind was reconfigured for the creature's means of destruction. When she arose, her form was completely enveloped in dark energy.  
  
"I await your unholy commands... master." As the dark voice laughed, a small tear crept down her face, unshed by this tragic Digimon. She picked up her helmet, replaced it, and flew off into the night. Her nightmare is far from over...  
  
Why is MagnaDevimon influencing DarkAngewomon? How will it affect the DigiDestined? Find out next time on "Digimon: Digital Monsters" 


	5. Prelude to Darkness

Digimon: A.D. (After Digiworld)   
  
Episode 5: Prelude to Darkness   
  
Written by: Steeldramon21   
  
Disclaimer: Digimon. Don't own it. So don't sue.   
  
Plot: In this episode, Ryo's Digimon, Prairiemon, digivolves for the first time to the Ultimate level. Also, DarkAngewomon is faced with a decision about her future. Will she become good or remain evil? Find out right now!   
  
Characters:   
  
Peter and Isomon   
Sakura and Tarimon   
Matthew and Badgermon   
Serena and Nubiomon   
Mia and Beemon   
Ryo and Prairiemon   
  
  
  
Prologue: (Serena's POV) We were searching for a DigiPort that was still opened in the Digital Desert. We decided to camp out since we needed to save our strength. But none of us got any sleep since we were attacked by a reprogrammed Andromon. Tarimon and Beemon digivolved to Ultimate and stopped him. Still, we met DarkAngewomon as well. I know she's evil but something tells it's not by her own free will.   
  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
The DigiDestined were approaching Infinity Mountain, Devimon's former fortress and their ticket home. Thanks to Andromon, they learned that the rumor about the DigiPort being near here was true. Mia was tracking it with her laptop.   
  
"Guys, we're almost there. Just a few hundred more feet to go." Mia said happily. The others groaned.   
  
"Oh man. Can't we rest again?" Serena whined. "I'm getting sore feet."   
  
"All right." Peter said. "But only for a few minutes. We're too close for any more delays."   
  
"We waited this long." Matthew countered. "We can wait a little longer. Besides, we haven't eaten yet."  
  
"Don't start with me, Matthew." Peter said as he turned to him. "Now isn't the time."  
  
"Here's an idea, Peter." Isomon said to his partner, not wanting another argument. "Why don't we see if we can find some food? We need it to digivolve, after all."   
  
"All right." Peter said as the Digimon headed off to find something edible. He then turned towards Mia. "So, what can you tell us about this area, Mia?"   
  
"From the records that my dad left for me, Infinity Mountain was the scene of the first DigiDestined's battle with Devimon. (Flashback) They almost didn't win until Patamon, Takeru's Digimon, digivolved into Angemon and stopped him. It cost him his energy and he de-digivolved into a DigiEgg. (End Flashback) I just hope that we don't have to do the same.   
  
"Neither do I." Ryo said. "Dad must have been brave to tackle that Digimon solo." Meanwhile, a mysterious figure watched them from above the trees. It was DarkAngewomon, wondering about the children.   
  
"I know I must destroy them. Yet, I can't bring myself to do it. It's almost like part of me is still good inside this evil shell." She flew higher into the   
sky, trying not to be seen by the children or MagnaDevimon's perception powers. "I managed to break his hold on me but I don't know for how much longer." DarkAngewomon looked down on the children for one last time before moving off.   
  
Meanwhile, another presence was entering the forest that the DigiDestined were. Prairiemon's ears perked up as he listened.   
  
"What's up, Prairiemon?" Ryo asked his Digimon.   
  
"Something's close. I can hear it." Suddenly, an explosion rocked the little campsite where the children resided.   
  
"What's happening?" Serena said. Out of the explosion stood an ominous Digimon. His entire body was blood red etched with black. It was also covered with dragon's scales. His crimson eyes and his lips were etched into a permanent scowl. There were horns coming out of both sides of his head. The demonic Digimon pointed a finger at the children.   
  
"Hello, children. I've been expecting you."   
  
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
"Who are you?" Peter said. "What do you want with us?"   
  
Digimon Analyzer: I am Crimsonmon, an Ultimate Digimon that uses my "Dragon's Rage" attacks to crush my enemies.   
  
"You won't take us down that easily." Peter said as he, Matthew, Sakura, and Mia held out their digivices.   
  
"Try if you must, but you will fail." Crimsonmon said as he laughed.  
  
"Isomon, digivolve to... Exomon, digivolve to... MetalExomon!"   
  
"Badgermon, digivolve to... Wolfmon, digivolve to... Cougarmon!"   
  
"Tarimon, digivolve to... Speedramon, digivolve to... Salenedramon!"   
  
"Beemon, digivolve to... MagnaBeemon, digivolve to... TechnoBeemon!"   
  
"Go get them!" Mia said as the four Digimon attack Crimsonmon.   
  
"Plasma Cannon!" MetalExomon shouted as he fired his energy weapon at Crimsonmon. He only waved his hands and they evaporated in mid flight.   
  
"Saber Claw!" Cougarmon shouted as he used his claws on Crimsonmon. He didn't even move.   
  
"Winds of Change!" Salenedramon shouted as she twirled around, generating several lightning bolts at Crimsonmon. He barely flinched.   
  
"Techno Beam!" TechnoBeemon shouted as she tried to use her laser on Crimsonmon. He slammed her to the ground with a bolt of red energy. He then glared at the DigiDestined with a look of superiority.   
  
"Is that all that you are capable of?" Crimsonmon said as he laughed at the children.   
  
"Oh man." Peter said. "This guy is tough."   
  
"Now, you shall bear witness to my full power. Dragon's Rage!" Crimsonmon shouted as he unleashed several bolts of red energy at the Digimon. They all de-digivolved into their Rookie forms. The children grabbed their Digimon as they fell.   
  
"They can't fight alone, Ryo." Prairiemon said. "I'm going in."   
  
"Wait." Ryo said. "You still can't digivolve."   
  
"Now, I will decimate you all." Crimsonmon said as he grabbed Prairiemon. Suddenly, a bright light shot out of Ryo's digivice.   
  
"Prairiemon, digivolve to... Warumon!"   
  
Digimon Analyzer: Warumon is a Champion Digimon that's a lean, mean fighting machine. (He looks somewhat like Gargomon except he's slimmer and has Prairiemon's claws as hands.) His "Metal Fists" attack can give his opponents the knockout punch!  
  
He kicked out of the demon Digimon's grip, standing tall before him. Ryo was in amazement.   
  
"Warumon, be careful!" Ryo called to his new Champion Digimon.   
  
"Don't worry, Ryo." Warumon reassured. "I'll protect you."   
  
"Really? We'll see how confident you are when you are reverted to a DigiEgg. Crimson Forge!" Crimsonmon shouted as he released several lasers out of his eyes. Warumon jumped out of the way and prepared to unleash his attack.   
  
"Metal Fists!" Warumon shouted as his fists glowed with energy. He landed several punches to Crimsonmon's face. The demon Digimon grabbed Warumon and began to squeeze him with his lizard-like arms.   
  
"Hang in there, Warumon!" Ryo shouted. He then took out his crest and placed it in his digivice, preparing to help his Digimon win this battle. His digivice glowed once again with yellow energy.   
  
"Warumon, digivolve to... MetalAngemon!"   
  
Digimon Analyzer: MetalAngemon is an Ultimate Digimon whose the king of all angel-type Digimon. Evil better watch out for his "Hand of Vengeance"! (He has Angemon's face and Seraphimon's body without the shoulder pads. He also has four massive gold wings and carries a gold staff etched with Digimon language.)   
  
MetalAngemon knocked Crimsonmon's hands aside as he stood proudly before the demon. He was literally glowing with heavenly power. Meanwhile, DarkAngewomon observed the transformation with silent awe.   
  
"Incredible." She said to herself. "He has so much power for someone so innocent. He should win this easily." Her blue eyes became soft as she gazed upon the angel king. She smiled silently as she watched the scene. Meanwhile, Crimsonmon only laughed.   
  
"Ha. Do you honestly think that this new Digimon can defeat me?" Crimsonmon said.   
  
"Crimsonmon," MetalAngemon said with authority and power in his voice, "you have brought nothing but misery to the Digimon in this area. How can you justify yourself?"   
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you, pretty boy. Now feel my power!" Crimsonmon said as he prepared to unleash his attack.   
  
"Not if I can help it. Hand of Vengeance!" MetalAngemon shouted as he unleashed a shockwave of energy from his wrists. It washed over Crimsonmon, striping him molecule by molecule until he disintegrated. He screamed a silent scream as he was destroyed.   
  
"That was incredible, MetalAngemon." Ryo said as the other children ran up to join them.   
  
"That was great, Ryo." Matthew said to his cousin.   
  
"Yeah. Who knew that a little guy like Prairiemon could be so powerful?" Serena said as MetalAngemon flew downward and stood by Ryo. Just then, a figure flew downward and stood before the children. It was DarkAngewomon.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura said angrily. "You want a rematch?"   
  
"I haven't come here to fight you, DigiDestined." DarkAngewomon said. "I have come to warn you. There is another evil here that you must face before you return home. This evil is the one who forced me to fight you before."   
  
"How do we know that you aren't that evil?" Matthew said.   
  
"Wait a minute." Peter said. "I want to hear what she has to say."   
  
"Please, believe me." DarkAngewomon said with a tone of sincerity. "I had no choice. My master wants to destroy you out of revenge for what happened twenty-nine years ago with your parents."   
  
"What are you saying, DarkAngewomon?" MetalAngemon said.   
  
"My master is an old enemy of your parents. His name is..." Suddenly, she was seized with violent spasms as MagnaDevimon spoke to her mind.   
  
"Did you really think that you could escape my power?"   
  
"You... will not... enslave me again."   
  
"DarkAngewomon, are you all right?" MetalAngemon asked with concern. For some reason, he and Ryo trusted her more than the others. Meanwhile, MagnaDevimon continued to bombard DarkAngewomon's mind.   
  
"On the contrary, my young charge. Now I will show you the penalty of betraying your master."   
  
"Stop... please... I beg you..." DarkAngewomon said as she collapsed onto the ground, her body engulfed with darkness. She sobbed, her body racked with anguish instead of pain. MetalAngemon held her in an effort to comfort her, bringing some relief. The children were quiet as they watched her mental torment. Slowly, the voice dissipated from her mind.   
  
"It's all right." MetalAngemon said. "No one will hurt you. I promise. We will protect you."   
  
"You don't understand." DarkAngewomon said as she stood up. "As long as any of you are here, or are seen with me, you all are in grave danger. My master will destroy you until he finds me." She then spread her wings as she prepared to fly off.   
  
"Wait." Peter said. "Where are you going? You can stay here with us."   
  
"I can't stay." DarkAngewomon whispered with regret in her azure blue eyes. "I'm sorry." With that she flew off into the sky.   
  
"Goodbye, DarkAngewomon. May you find the peace of mind you seek someday." MetalAngemon said as she disappeared into the horizon. He then reverted to his Rookie form of Prairiemon. Sakura walked up to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Peter, how can you and Ryo be sure that we can trust her?" she asked her long time friend.   
  
"I don't know." Peter said. "I just do, that all. There's something about her..." He turned around to the other children as they tended to their Digimon.   
  
"Well, what are we sitting around here for? That DigiPort won't wait forever."   
  
"He's right." Matthew said. "We need to get moving." With that, the children set off to find the DigiPort, their only route home. Meanwhile, from a distance, DarkAngewomon sat on a nearby cliff, thinking about what she had gone through.   
  
"Strange. MetalAngemon comforted me while MagnaDevimon tried to seize me again. I feel closeness to him, closer than anyone cared to be with me. It's almost like... I'm supposed to be with these children. They wanted to protect me, despite everything that I have done." She stood up as she removed her helmet and faced the horizon. "No matter what it takes, I will be free from MagnaDevimon's control. One way, or the other."   
  
Will DarkAngewomon break away from MagnaDevimon's control? Will she decide to aid the children? Find out on the next "Digimon: Digital Monsters" 


	6. You Can Go Home Again

Digimon: A.D. (After Digiworld)  
  
Episode 6: You Can Go Home Again...  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. You know the rest.  
  
Plot: In this episode, the children finally get to go home, but will they bring the battle with them? Also, Nubiomon, Serena's Digimon, digivolves for the first time. They see the face of their enemy for the first time.  
  
Characters:  
  
Peter and Isomon  
Sakura and Tarimon  
Matthew and Badgermon  
Serena and Nubiomon  
Mia and Beemon  
Ryo and Prairiemon  
  
  
  
Prologue: (Ryo's POV) We were walking through the forest to Infinity Mountain, looking for a new way home. Suddenly, Crimsonmon, a Digimon that was stronger than all of the Ultimates combines, attacked us. We tried to fight back but it was no use. My Digimon, Prairiemon, digivolved into his Champion form of Warumon. Then he became MetalAngemon and destroyed Crimsonmon. DarkAngewomon came to warn us about her dark master. But he was torturing her mind. She flew off to who knows where to calm down. I feel sorry for her. She's not evil but the force controlling her is. I just hope that we don't meet up with it anytime soon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Atop Infinity Mountain, MagnaDevimon was watching the DigiDestined as they approached his fortress. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Yes. All is going according to plan. Soon, they shall arrive and then they shall be destroyed." He turned his attention to a huge television screen, which was glowing with energy. It was attached to several cables and consoles connected to all sides. It was a crude DigiPort. "Once the portal is fully charged, I shall go to Earth and proceed with my revenge." MagnaDevimon thought about the time when he was Devimon. He was about to finally be rid of the DigiDestined when the little Patamon, belonging to Takeru, digivolved into his polar opposite, Angemon. Angemon expended his energy to destroy him. Still, Devimon's consciousness survived somehow.  
  
"If it were not for that insolent whelp," MagnaDevimon said to himself, "I would be fully in control. Instead, I had to construct a new form for myself from spare digital matter." He had used dark magic to rebuild his old lair and to enslave various Digimon to do his bidding. One of them was DarkAngewomon. Yet, she maintained her sense of right and wrong. She started to rebel against him and recently warned the children about him. As he thought about this, he grew angrier. "She shall pay for her insolence as well. Oh yes indeed."  
  
Meanwhile, DarkAngewomon was also thinking about the day of her creation as she sat on a nearby hillside. She was originally born as Ringmon, a brown version of Gatomon that was a Rookie Digimon instead of a Champion. She was, like Gatomon, waiting for someone to show up. Yet, she was discovered not by the person she was meant for, but by evil. MagnaDevimon got to her first. She was forced to be his slave, to do horrible things to Digimon. The, when she matured into Cleomon, Nefertimon with brown fur, she was forced to battle different Digimon and make them MagnaDevimon's slaves. She later matured into DarkAngewomon and MagnaDevimon took a morbid interest in her. She was forced into... very unpleasant things with MagnaDevimon. If she didn't do them, or allowed him to twist her mind, she would be "punished". She removed her helmet and also one of her gloves. On her hand and face were various scars from previous "punishments" that she had. Still, for some reason, she thought about MetalAngemon. He had promised to protect her, despite the things that she had done to them and other Digimon.  
  
"Why was he so persistent to protect me? I'm pure evil, a creature of darkness. I'm not even supposed to be involved with the children at all. Still, I had to warn them about what they were facing. I thought that it was only fair."  
  
Meanwhile, the children had finally reached Infinity Mountain. It was a lot more dismal than when their parents were there twenty-nine years earlier. The sky was dark and etched with various nebulae in the background.  
  
"Mia," Peter said, "is this it?"  
  
"Yes." Mia answered while checking her laptop. "It's Infinity Mountain. The DigiPort is inside."  
  
"Well, we should come up with a battle plan in case something goes wrong." Matthew said.  
  
"I agree." Peter said. He then turned to everyone else. "Guys, we're going home today!" As the children cheered, suddenly the ground started to shake violently. The children held on to each other for support. An opening appeared at the top of the mountain, revealing what looked like a very complicated system of circuitry. A figure rose from the circuitry cloaked in pure darkness. His voice was ominous and dark as he spoke to the children.  
  
"Welcome, DigiDestined. I have been waiting an eternity for this encounter. Yes."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I think that this is the enemy that DarkAngewomon warned us about." Serena said.  
  
"Okay guys, here's the plan." Peter said. "There's a good chance that we won't be able to fight this guy alone. Ryo, I need you to find DarkAngewomon and get her here. She knows how to deal with this clown."  
  
"I'm on it." Ryo said as Prairiemon digivolved into Warumon and then into MetalAngemon. He hopped onto his back and took off.  
  
"Peter, how do you know that we can trust her?" Sakura said.  
  
"It's like I said, I have a feeling. She's not evil, just confused." Peter replied to his friend.  
  
"I'll have to agree." Mia said. "Why else would she warn us?"  
  
"All right." Peter said as he finally turned his attention to MagnaDevimon. "Who are you and what do you want with us?"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is MagnaDevimon. You can consider me an old foe of your parents."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Matthew said.  
  
"Twenty-nine years ago, when I was my Champion form of Devimon, I had planned to take over the Digital World with my Black Gears. Then your parents, the first DigiDestined, interfered and tried to stop me. They almost lost until a certain Patamon became my polar opposite, Angemon. He stopped me at the expense of his own energy. I was destroyed but my consciousness still survived. I managed to create a new body for myself and set upon a new plan of action. Instead of taking over the Digital World, why not the REAL world?"  
  
"So that explains the DigiPort." Mia said. "You built it to send yourself to Earth and take over."  
  
"Brilliant as always, yes. However, since you now know about my plans, you cannot be allowed to continue. Also, there's no way that you can thwart my goals this time."  
  
"We'll see about that!" Serena said. Suddenly, her digivice activated.  
  
"Nubiomon, digivolve to... Ravemon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Ravemon is a Champion Digimon that soars along the skies at Mach 3. She uses her "Beak Blaster" attacks to shoot her opponents out of the sky! (She looks like a giant raven.)  
  
"All right, everyone." Peter said as the others lifted up their digivices. "Let's do this!"  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Meanwhile, Ryo and MetalAngemon were searching the skies, trying to find DarkAngewomon. Though MetalAngemon didn't show it, he was gravely worried about her. Suddenly, Ryo's digivice went off.  
  
"I think that we found her." Ryo said.  
  
"Good." MetalAngemon said as he set down on a nearby hill. He looked over and saw her on another hill, her free-flowing hair dancing in the winds. She was looking to the horizon, thinking again about her fate. "Ryo, I need you to stay here while I talk to her."  
  
"Why?" Ryo asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"If she sees you she'll become suspicious." MetalAngemon said. Ryo looked at him and saw that he was sincere.  
  
"All right. But hurry." Ryo said as his Digimon flew of to the mountain. He landed beside DarkAngewomon, who was a little startled by his appearance.  
  
"What are you doing here, MetalAngemon?" DarkAngewomon said.  
  
"I've come to talk to you." MetalAngemon replied.  
  
"Why? I already told you that you all should stay away from me, for your own safety."  
  
"Actually, your safety is in jeopardy. MagnaDevimon has already engaged the others. We have to go to fight him." At that, a terrified look came across DarkAngewomon's face.  
  
"I can't." she whispered softly.  
  
"Why not? What has he done that makes you so terrified of him?" MetalAngemon put a hand on her shoulder, which felt warm to the touch. She turned away from him with shame in her dark blue eyes. "DarkAngewomon, look at me. No one will hurt you, not as long as I'm here."  
  
She looked at him and saw flashes of courage and love in his gentle face. He was sincere in his promise. "All right, but you won't like what I have to say." They both sit down on a nearby cliff as MetalAngemon removes his helmet, revealing his chestnut brown eyes and short brown hair. DarkAngewomon begins to tell her story: "I wasn't always a creation of evil. When I was Ringmon I started searching for someone. I can't remember whom but I knew that I was meant for someone, a DigiDestined I think. The, one day, I came across someone that wasn't the person that I was searching for. I came across MagnaDevimon. He took me to his lair and began to make me into his slave. He forced me to do cruel things to other innocent Digimon. Then, when I became Cleomon it got worse. He started brainwashing me, making me believe that I was as evil and dark as he was. I forgot that I was searching for someone. Then, when I matured into DarkAngewomon, he... took an interest in me."  
  
"What did he do?" MetalAngemon said with rage starting to build in his voice.  
  
"He did horrible things to me. He... violated me, (I won't say rape because it could mean several other things.) brainwashing me to make me enjoy it. Eventually, I started to rebel, trying to break away from his control. But every time that I did, he would take my mind and twist it to his own. I actually started to believe that I WAS a creature of evil. Maybe I still am."  
  
"No." MetalAngemon said as he held her soft hands, "you aren't. If you were, why would you have tried so hard to break away from him? Why would you have taken the time to warn us about him?"  
  
"You don't understand. I'm a danger to all of you. If you try to fight MagnaDevimon, he'll destroy you. He already destroyed others like you before. I helped him to." DarkAngewomon said, very close to tears.  
  
With that, MetalAngemon grabbed her shoulders, startling her slightly. "Listen to me, DarkAngewomon. You are nothing, NOTHING, like he is. You are NOT an evil creation. When I look into your eyes I don't see hatred and malice. I see beauty and kindness. Deep within your heart, you are a good person. I know it. You just forgot that, that's all."  
  
"Why do you care?" DarkAngewomon said between broken sobs.  
  
"I care because I care about you. I know that you heart is good. Look inside yourself. Please... I'm begging you." MetalAngemon and DarkAngewomon looked into each other's eyes deeply. Somehow, she sensed that he was right and smiled. Suddenly, her body convulsed in pain. She screamed as a black shape exited her back and spun into the air. When it stopped spinning, it was obvious what it was. Ryo saw it as well.  
  
"A black gear?" Ryo said to himself. "But... how?" Suddenly, the gear was evaporated. DarkAngewomon collapsed into MetalAngemon's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. MetalAngemon held her tightly.  
  
"Are you all right?" MetalAngemon said. DarkAngewomon looked up at him and dried her tears.  
  
"Yes... I am now." She said as she smiled gently at him. He caressed her cheek as they looked again into each other's eyes. Then, their faces drew closer and closer until... they quickly separated, blushing slightly.  
  
"We'd had better get moving." MetalAngemon said as he replaced his helmet.  
  
"All right." DarkAngewomon said as she put her own helmet back on. They flew over to the other hill, where Ryo was waiting.  
  
"C'mon. We can't wait any longer." Ryo said as he hopped onto MetalAngemon's back. With that, the two angels and DigiDestined flew off to the battlefield.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hell Scream!" MagnaDevimon shouted as he launched a shockwave of negative energy at the Digimon, who had digivolved to Ultimate while Ryo was away.  
  
"Don't give up, Leeramon!" Serena shouted to her Ultimate Digimon.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Leeramon is an Ultimate Digimon that uses her "Wing Whip" attack to stop her opponents. (She has Ravemon's head and feathers but Garudamon's body.)  
  
"Keep at it, MetalExomon!" Peter shouted at his Ultimate Digimon.  
  
"You can do it, Cougarmon!" Matthew shouted to his Ultimate.  
  
"Go for it, Salenedramon!" Sakura shouted to her Ultimate.  
  
"Go, TechnoBeemon!" Mia shouted to her Ultimate.  
  
All of the attacks just evaporated before they hit MagnaDevimon. He then waved his arms and forced all of the Digimon to return to their Rookie levels.  
  
"Oh man!" Peter said. "They're Rookies!"  
  
"He did it without another thought!" Sakura said.  
  
"You cannot oppose me, DigiDestined. Now you will die! Devil's..."  
  
"Heaven's Wrath!" An arrow made of dark energy hit MagnaDevimon before he could launch his final attack. He howled not in pain but in anger. The children looked to where it cam from.  
  
"Look! It's Ryo and MetalAngemon!" Matthew said. "And DarkAngewomon is with them!"  
  
"It's about time!" Peter said.  
  
"Sorry we're late." Ryo said as he got off of MetalAngemon's back. DarkAngewomon faced her former master with confidence for the first time.  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you. That I will truly enjoy." DarkAngewomon said with a fierce fire in her azure eyes.  
  
MagnaDevimon looked at her and was surprised. He never expected her to finally succeed in breaking his hold on her. "So, you have finally claimed your freedom. I am surprised that someone such as you would do so. Let's see how long you last without me! Devil's Wrath!" MagnaDevimon unleashed energy bolts at DarkAngewomon. She fell to the ground. He then grabbed her by the neck. "Now I shall crush you, traitorous witch!"  
  
"Leave her alone!" MetalAngemon shouted as he twisted MagnaDevimon's hand away from her. He faced the demon Digimon with anger in his face.  
  
"How dare you approach me?"  
  
"You are a creature of pure evil and contempt. Digimon such as you have no place in the Digital World."  
  
"And you would be the one who exorcises me from here? Ha." Suddenly, several tendrils of energy coursed around the DigiPort in his lair. MagnaDevimon smiled to himself. "You're already too late, MetalAngemon. My destiny awaits." With that, he flew to the portal.  
  
"Stop!" MetalAngemon cried as he chased after him. It was too late. MagnaDevimon laughed as he entered the portal.  
  
"We're too late." Matthew said. "Now how do we stop him?"  
  
"We follow him, that's how." Peter said as he adjusted his goggles. The children ran to the portal, where Mia quickly examined the equipment.  
  
"The problem is that the coordinates are scrambled." Mia said frustrated. "There's no telling where we'll end up."  
  
"We don't have a choice." Sakura said. "We have to stop MagnaDevimon before he gets to our homes and families."  
  
"What are waiting for?" Ryo said. "Let's get moving." With that, all of the children except Ryo and MetalAngemon entered the portal.  
  
"C'mon, MetalAngemon." Ryo said to his Digimon. He was talking to DarkAngewomon.  
  
"Are you coming with us?" he asked her. She took a look at the lair one last time.  
  
"All right. There's nothing left for me here." With that, both angels and DigiDestined entered the portal as it closed behind them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Peter came to, he found himself near his cabin at summer camp. They had not only made it home, but ended up where they started as well. He sat up and looked around for Isomon.  
  
"Isomon? Where are you?" Peter called out.  
  
"I'm here, Peter." He turned around and saw his Digimon standing behind him.  
  
"Isomon!" Peter said as he hugged his Digimon. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Right here." Peter stood up and saw all of the other children and their Digimon.  
  
"Great. Everyone's here." Peter said.  
  
"Except for DarkAngewomon." Matthew said. "Where did she go?"  
  
"We'll worry about it later. We need to find MagnaDevimon before he gets to our families. We'll have to check at each of our houses and make sure that nothing goes wrong."  
  
"Right." With that, all of the children set off for their homes. Meanwhile, unknown to them, MagnaDevimon was watching from a secret base. He smiled to himself as he said,  
  
"And so, it begins..."  
  
Now that the children are home, what will MagnaDevimon do on Earth? Can both old and young DigiDestined stop him? A new adventure has begun on "Digimon: Digital Monsters" 


	7. Rebirth of a Corageous Love

Digimon A.D. (After Digiworld)  
  
Episode 7: Rebirth of a Courageous Love  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Plot: In this episode, Tai tries to talk to Sora about her abuse but she still wants to stay with Matt. It eventually takes it's toll on Sora. Can Tai and   
Peter come to the rescue before time runs out for their friends? Also, it introduces Peter's cousin, Kate Kamiya. She's Kari's daughter and a DigiDestined as well.  
  
Characters:  
  
Peter and Isomon  
Sakura and Tarimon  
Matthew and Badgermon  
Serena and Nubiomon  
Mia and Beemon  
Ryo and Prairiemon  
  
Introducing:  
  
Kate Kamiya (Kari Kamiya)  
  
Parents:  
  
Tai and Agumon  
Sora and Biyomon  
Matt and Gabumon (briefly)  
Izzy and Tentomon  
Mimi and Palmon  
Ken and Wormmon  
Yolei and Hawkmon  
T.K and Patamon  
Kari and Gatomon  
  
  
  
Prologue: (Peter's POV) We finally found the DigiPort that would take us home. But that's not all that we found. We met DarkAngewomon's master named MagnaDevimon. He said that he was going to get revenge on our parents for his defeat twenty-nine years ago. Our Digimon weren't strong enough to stop him so I sent Ryo to find DarkAngewomon. She agreed to help stop her old master. MagnaDevimon jumped through the DigiPort to the real world. We followed him and ended up right back to where we started! I hope that we can stop him in time.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Dad! We're home!" Peter said as he and Isomon entered the apartment. He took off his shoes and laid them at the foot of the stairs. Suddenly, he heard crying in the kitchen.  
  
"What's that sound, Peter?" Isomon asked.  
  
"I think someone's crying." Peter said as he tiptoed to the kitchen. There he saw a very solemn sight. His father, Taichi Kamiya, was talking to a very upset Sora Takenouchi-Ishida, Matthew and Serena's mother. She was the one who was crying. Her face was a mess of scars and bruises from Matt's abuse. Peter hid behind a door as Tai talked to Sora.  
  
"Sora, we've always been best friends. We never kept anything from each other. Why won't you let me help you?"  
  
"Tai, you can't. I have to handle this myself." Sora whispered as she tried to wipe the tears from her bruised face. She had suffered more abuse at the hands of her current husband, Matt, that day. She came to Tai, who had moved back to Japan last year, and talked to him while the children were at camp.  
  
"Sora, look at yourself. I won't let you do this alone. Now, tell me why he did this to you."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"I won't see you, Matthew, or Serena get hurt, Sora." Of all the people in the world and Digital World, it had been the one person who she had given her heart to that hurt her most. "Sora... why did Matt do this to you?"  
  
"Tai..." Sora broke down and sobbed in his arms as Tai held her tightly. There was a steady fire in his chocolate brown eyes. It was the fire of revenge.  
  
"Sora, no one has the right to hurt his wife or his children. NO ONE does. Now please, tell me everything that happened."  
  
As Sora told Tai all of the physical and psychological abuse that she had suffered by Matt, Tai grew angrier and angrier. Peter was also steamed because of what Matthew and Serena had to witness. By the time she was finished, Tai was enraged. He calmly let Sora go as he stood up.  
  
"Agumon!" Tai called into his room. His Digimon promptly appeared at his side. "We're going for a walk."  
  
"Tai, no!" Sora grabbed his arm, knowing exactly what he will do. The only time that Tai ever said that he went for a walk was if he was going to declare a private war out of revenge. It happened once before after they came back from the Digital World twenty-nine years earlier. (I'll tell you about it someday). "Please, don't Tai. He'll kill you." Sora pleaded. "Then he'll hurt the children. Please, just let it be... for now."  
  
Tai looked into Sora's ruby-colored eyes and saw her pleading with him. He slowly calmed down and sat back down. "All right, Sora. I'll let it go, for now." Peter and Isomon were stunned. Everything that Matthew said was true. Unfortunately, for now, there was nothing that they could do about it. He slipped upstairs to his room and thought about what had just happened.   
  
"What do you think is going to happen to them, Peter?" Isomon said to his partner.   
  
"I don't know, buddy. I don't know." Peter said as he started at the ceiling.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Dad! Dad! Wake up, quick!" Peter said as he rushed into his father's bedroom. Tai and Agumon woke up with a start.  
  
"Tamachi," Tai said as he called his son by his true name, "couldn't you have found a better way to wake up your old man?"  
  
"It's Mrs. Ishida. She's gone!" Peter said.  
  
"What?" With that, Tai raced out of his bedroom with Peter, Agumon, and Isomon following. "Sora? SORA?" There was no answer. He then noticed a note on the kitchen counter. Peter picked it up and read it. It read:  
  
Dear Taichi,  
  
I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you. I have to work things out with Matt. He means well, really he does. I still love him and I have to try to hold the   
family together. Thank you for being there for me. Tell Tamachi that I said hello.  
  
With love,  
Sora  
  
"What does this mean, Dad?" Peter asked.  
  
Tai didn't answer. Instead he threw on his pants and grabbed his goggles, which he had gotten back from Davis years ago. He slipped them on for the first time in twenty years along with his old digivice. "Tamachi, Agumon, c'mon!"  
  
"Where are we going, Tai?" Agumon asked his friend.  
  
"To save Sora before Matt does something that I'll have to kill him for." Tai said with a flash of anger in his eyes. He and his child ran out the door without a second thought. As Tai ran over to Sora's apartment, all sorts of memories ran through his mind...  
  
The day he and Sora met in kindergarden...  
  
The day that she joined the boy's soccer team...  
  
The day that they first went to the Digital World...  
  
The day that he saved Sora from Datamon's pyramid...  
  
The day that her crest glowed for the first time...  
  
The Christmas that she fell in love with Matt...  
  
Suddenly, Tai's digivice reactivated for the first time in years, filling Tai with Courage. He had to get to Sora before it was too late. He HAD to. They finally reached Sora's apartment, where they heard sounds of horrible violence inside. When the sound stopped, Tai's blood suddenly ran stone cold. What if Sora was already seriously hurt? Or worse...  
  
"Sora?" Tai shouted as he banged on the door. "Sora, are you there? It's me, Tai." There was no answer. He kicked the door open and was startled at the sight. There were clothes strewn about and furniture that was destroyed. Yet there was no sign of Matt, Sora, or the children. He then turned to his son. "Tamachi, go find Mathew and Serena. I'll see if I can find Sora."  
  
"Okay." Peter said. He ran upstairs where he found Matthew and Serena huddled in a corner. "Guys, it's me, Peter."  
  
"Peter," Matthew said as he got up off of the floor. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me and Dad came to help you guys." Peter said. "Where's your mom?" Suddenly, he heard screaming and banging downstairs. The children ran downstairs and saw Tai and Matt fighting. He had found Sora beaten nearly unconscious in the bathroom by a tyrannical Matt. Tai tried to drag him away from her but Matt almost punched him in the mouth.  
  
"Stay out of this, Kamiya!" Matt growled. "This doesn't concern you!"  
  
"It does when you hurt Sora!" Tai retorted. "All these years I watched as she almost made herself sick supporting you while you were too busy dumping Mathew and Serena off on T.K. Then you have to put your hands on her? You're lucky that I don't break every bone in your pathetic body! You don't deserve her, Matt. You never did if you're going to hurt her like this." Sora seemed to smile at the comment. After all of this time, Tai still cared about her, even to risk his life like this and many other times before. He truly DID love her.  
  
"You don't get it, do you? She pretended to be sweet and caring while all this time she was straddling me. Sora did nothing but talk about you all the time and I got sick of it. She always said "Tai always did this" or "Tai always did that." I tried but nothing was good enough for little Ms. Crest of Love! No! She had to be a b----."  
  
Matt was promptly shut up as Tai slugged him across the mouth. The two former DigiDestined then took the battle into the living room, where the children were watching from the stairway. Serena was paralyzed while Peter and Matthew quietly watched. Again and again, Tai punched Matt, letting out all of his pain and anger over losing Sora to him out. Pure rage flushed into Tai's fists as he pounded on Matt. Tai was a monster bent on vengeance. Suddenly, a soft hand was on his shoulder as Tai snapped out of his anger.  
  
"Tai... stop. He's had enough." Tai turned around and saw Sora standing over him, the children behind her.  
  
"Daddy... I think that's it's time to go home." Peter said. Tai took one last look at Matt, whose face was swollen and bloody in several places. As he got up, Sora hugged him while she cried. Tai rubbed her back and held her while they stood there. The Digimon, who were outside listening, finally came inside.  
  
"Is it safe to come inside now?" Isomon said.  
  
"It is now." Peter said to his Digimon. Agumon went over to Sora and placed a reassuring claw on her knee.  
  
"I'm sorry that you and Biyomon had to go through that, Sora."  
  
"Sora," Tai said as he dried her tears, "would you like to come and stay with us until we can straighten this out?"  
  
Sora looked for one last time at Matt, her heart filled with contempt instead of love. "Yes Tai, I would. Thanks for being there for me." She said as she hugged him.  
  
"I never left." With that, the current and previous DigiDestined left the house of misery, leaving Yamato Ishida as a matter for the police.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day, there was a knock at the Kamiya residence door. Peter woke up first after getting a rude awakening from Isomon. He quickly threw on his khaki pants and answered the door.  
  
"Kamiya residence... you?"  
  
Suddenly, Peter's eyes snapped open. At the door was Peter's cousin, Kate. She looked identical to her mother, Hikari, except her hair was much longer. She was wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt and hot pink khaki pants. She was carrying a pink backpack and a light pink digivice. She had a Ringmon with her, a feline Digimon that was similar to Gatomon.  
  
"Hey Peter. Guess who's here?" Kate said with a sweet smile.  
  
How does Kate fit into the picture? And what is MagnaDevimon planning? Find out on the next "Digimon: Digital Monsters" 


	8. The Seventh DigiDestined

Digimon A.D. (After Digiworld)  
  
Episode 8: The Seventh DigiDestined  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and never will.  
  
Plot: In this episode, the children learn of a prophecy about their future. Kate, Peter's cousin, is also introduced.  
  
Characters:  
  
Peter and Isomon  
Sakura and Tarimon  
Matthew and Badgermon  
Serena and Nubiomon  
Mia and Beemon  
Ryo and Prairiemon  
Kate and Ringmon  
  
Parents:  
  
Tai and Agumon  
Sora and Biyomon  
Izzy and Tentomon  
Mimi and Palmon  
Ken and Wormmon  
Yolei and Hawkmon  
Takeru and Patamon  
Kari and Gatomon  
  
  
  
Prologue: (Tai's POV) Hi guys. This is Tai. Long time, no see. Anyway, Sora came over to my house a broken and bruised mess. Matthew and Serena's father, Matt, was abusing her. I was pretty ticked off and so was Peter. The next day, we rushed over to her house and found Matt beating Sora up and the kids hiding upstairs. I gave Matt a well-deserved piece of my mind while Peter checked on Matthew and Serena. We all went home, leaving Matt there for the police. After twenty years, he still thinks about just himself. I just hope that he gets the help that he needs.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Peter." Kate said. She was carrying a light pink backpack and a digivice was clipped to a shoulder strap. She smiled sweetly at her very surprised cousin.  
  
"Kate? What are you doing here?" Peter said with surprise. "And who's this Digimon?"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: I'm Ringmon, a Rookie Digimon who uses my "Mega Swipe" attack to turn my foes into catnip.  
  
"Mommy decided to pay a visit to Japan for a few weeks so I'd thought that I'd visit." She pulled the digivice on her backpack off and showed it to Peter.  
  
"Guess what? I'm a DigiDestined, like you guys."  
  
"Oh boy." Peter said. "Come in." While Kate set her things down, Peter went into his father's bedroom where Tai and Agumon were sleeping. Sora was in Peter's bedroom sleeping.  
  
"Hey Peter, what's Kate doing here?" Isomon asked him went he went past his bedroom.  
  
"I have no idea. Dad, wake up." Peter said as he shook his father awake.  
  
"Um... Peter, what is it?" Tai asked groggily.  
  
"Kate's here. And I think that she's a DigiDestined." Peter said.  
  
"That's nice... what?" At that, Tai snapped awake. If Kate ended up being anything like Kari was at that age she could be very powerful. "Where is she?"  
  
"In the living room." As Tai and Agumon went out to talk to Kate about her being a DigiDestined, the videophone beeped in the dining room. Peter ran out there and picked it up. "Hello? Kamiya residence."  
  
"Hey Peter." Sakura said on the other line.  
  
"Sakura! How are you?" Peter said to his friend.  
  
"Great. We need to meet in the park to talk about battle strategies."  
  
"I know. Guess what? Kate's a DigiDestined, like us."  
  
"All right!" Sakura said, knowing Kate from the DigiDestined reunions. "We could use a little backup, if you know what I mean."  
  
"All right, Steph," Peter said. "I'll meet you and the others in the park."  
  
"By the way, I heard about what happened to Matthew and Serena since my neighborhood isn't too far from their house. Tell them that I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay." Peter said to his friend. "I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye, Tamachi." Sakura said, being the only person that could say his full name.  
  
"Bye, Steph." Peter said as he hung up the phone. It was a private thing that only the two of them could share with each other. When Kate came out, Peter went up to her.  
  
"So what did Dad want?" Peter said.  
  
"He told me about some of the stuff that Mommy and the others did when they were our age." Kate said as they went out the door, their Digimon not far behind.  
  
"You know, she was one of the strongest ones. I hope that when the time comes, I can do as well as she did."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised." Peter said.  
  
"So, did you ever tell Sakura how much you like her?" Kate said. Suddenly, Peter stopped dead in his tracks, blushing from the comment.  
  
"What makes you think that I like her that way?" Peter said.  
  
"Look Ringmon." Isomon said. "He's almost as red as me."  
  
"I can see that." Ringmon said to the dinosaur Digimon.  
  
"Trust me, I know." Kate said to her cousin. For some reason, Kate always had a way of knowing about the future. "Even if you don't say anything now, you will."  
  
"Never mind." Peter said as the blush finally left his face. Little did Peter know that she would be right again someday.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Later, the DigiDestined all met in the park near Highton View Terrace, a place that was dear to all of the DigiDestined. Matthew and Serena were staying at Ryo's house so they came together. Peter introduced Kate to everyone and they all sat down to talk.  
  
"Guys," Mia said as she opened the laptop, "I got some email from Gennai about us. It's a prophecy about the future. It says:  
  
One score and five years shall pass for the Chosen Children.  
The Devil shall return from the Void and enact his revenge.  
The Digimon of the first shall fall.  
The Digimon of the second shall be powerless.  
Then the Dark Angel of Peace shall do battle with the Devil and he shall be vanquished.  
The sky will darken to reveal the unholy place.  
The evil one shall return from the Void to battle once more.  
Then the angels of Life and Peace shall shoot arrows to the spirits of Courage and Love.  
Then a miracle will happen.  
  
"So, what do you think that it could mean?" Serena said.  
  
"Well, a score means twenty years, I think. And MagnaDevimon is definitely a devil." Peter said. "But who are the Digimon of the first?" Then it dawned on the children.  
  
"Our parents!" they exclaimed.  
  
"He did say that he wanted revenge for his defeat." Sakura said with some fear in her voice, "So, what do we do now?" Suddenly, the children heard a huge explosion in the street. They all ran to the scene and found something that chilled them to the bone. MagnaDevimon had appeared in the middle of the street.  
  
"DigiDestined, old AND young, I present you with an ultimatum. Either surrender, or watch your world die."  
  
"Oh boy." Peter said. "This is NOT good."  
  
Is this the end of the real and Digital World? How will Kate and Ringmon fit into the picture? Find out on the next episode of "Digimon: Digital Monsters" 


	9. Return of the Dark Angel

Digimon A.D. (After Digiworld)  
  
Episode 9: Return of the Dark Angel  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, except for my characters and Digimon.  
  
Plot: In this episode, all of the DigiDestined and their parents fight MagnaDevimon. Can Ringmon and Kate digivolve in time to save the DigiDestined?  
  
Characters:  
  
Peter and Isomon  
Sakura and Tarimon  
Matthew and Badgermon  
Serena and Nubiomon  
Mia and Beemon  
Ryo and Prairiemon  
Kate and Ringmon  
  
Parents:  
  
Tai and Agumon  
Sora and Biyomon  
Izzy and Tentomon  
Mimi and Palmon  
Ken and Wormmon  
Yolei and Hawkmon  
Takeru and Patamon  
Kari and Gatomon  
  
  
  
Prologue: (Kate's POV) Hi. This is Kate, Peter's cousin. I decided to pay him a visit because I got my own digivice and crest of Peace. The only thing was that my Digimon couldn't digivolve yet, even when I put my crest in. Anyway, I met Peter's friends in the park and they told me about what was going on. Suddenly, this real nasty Digimon named MagnaDevimon appeared and demanded that we surrender. I just have one thing to say: NO WAY!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You will surrender to me immediately or suffer the consequences." MagnaDevimon ordered. The children were in total shock.  
  
"I just have one thing to say to that." Peter said as he held out his digivice. "Isomon!"  
  
"Isomon, digivolve to... Exomon, digivolve to... MetalExomon!"  
  
"You again. Simpleminded boy, don't you realize that it's useless to resist my power?" MagnaDevimon said.  
  
"Guys, there's no way that we can possibly win this on our own." Peter said, not drawing attention away from MagnaDevimon. "Sakura, I need you and the others to find our parents and get them here now. I'll hold Laughing Boy off until then."  
  
"Are you bananas?" Matthew said. "You can't fight this joker by yourself. You'll be killed."  
  
"How do you know that their Digimon can stop this guy?" Sakura said. She was worried about leaving Peter to fight this Digimon alone, even though she didn't show it. "Didn't the prophecy say that the Digimon of the first shall fall?"  
  
"We don't know that for sure. Besides, we don't have a choice. Now get going." Peter said. Matthew and the others set off to find their families. Kate and Ringmon watched from a distance.  
  
"I wish that I could help my cousin." Kate said as she took out her digivice. "He could really use my help. I put my crest in and everything. I still don't know why this thing won't work."  
  
"Are you all right, Kate?" Ringmon asked her.  
  
"Yeah. I just wish that you could digivolve to help my cousin." Suddenly, Kate dropped her digivice onto the ground. As she and Ringmon reached for it at the same time, a beam of pink light engulfed them. Peter, MetalExomon, and even MagnaDevimon looked at it.  
  
"What... is happening to Kate?" Peter said.  
  
"It can't be." MagnaDevimon said. "It's just not possible!"  
  
"Ringmon, digivolve to... Cleomon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Cleomon is the most graceful Champion Digimon of all. (She looks like Nefertimon but with brown fur.) Her "Egyptian Spirit" attack commands respect!  
  
"Ringmon... how did you digivolve?" Kate said with awe.  
  
"I'm not sure." Cleomon said.  
  
"Forget about it! Let's go help my cousin!" Kate said happily as she hopped onto Cleomon's back. As they flew in, Peter and MetalExomon were both surprised. They never expected this to happen. MagnaDevimon was enraged.  
  
"You will not win!" MagnaDevimon said as he prepared to launch his attack.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
While Peter and Kate prepared to fight, Matthew and Serena went over to Tai's house to find him and Sora.  
  
"Mom! Mr. Kamiya! There's an emergency!" Matthew said as soon as he walked in the door. Sora and Tai both came out of the kitchen.  
  
"What is it, Matthew?" Sora said.  
  
"Peter's about to go head to head with MagnaDevimon by himself!" Serena said. "He needs our help!"  
  
"Who's MagnaDevimon?" Sora said.  
  
"Tell us on the way!" Tai said as he picked up his old digivice. "You up to digivolving, Agumon?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm ready!" Agumon said as he and Biyomon, who was brought over from Sora's mother's house, joined their partners.  
  
"You feel up to it, Biyomon?" Sora said to her Digimon.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." The little pink bird said as both elder and younger DigiDestined went out the door. On the way, the other children met up with their already digivolved Digimon. Ken, Yolei, and Mia were riding on Aquilamon and Stingmon. Izzy, Mimi, and Sakura were riding on MegaKabuterimon with Lillymon behind. Takeru was beside MagnaAngemon with Kari not too far away with Angewomon. Except for Matt, Ken, and Joe, all of the old DigiDestined were there.  
  
"It looks like we're a little late, guys." Tai said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay, Tai." Kari said to her brother. "I just hope that we make it in time." Tai, Sora, and all of the younger DigiDestined held out their digivices.  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon, digivolve to... Garudamon!"  
  
"Badgermon, digivolve to... Wolfmon, digivolve to... Cougarmon!"  
  
"Nubiomon, digivolve to... Ravemon, digivolve to... Leeramon!"  
  
"Beemon, digivolve to... MagnaBeemon, digivolve to... TechnoBeemon!"  
  
"Prairiemon, digivolve to... Warumon, digivolve to... MetalAngemon!"  
  
"Tarimon, digivolve to... Speedramon, digivolve to... Salenedramon!"  
  
"Nice to see you again, Tai." Izzy said to their former leader. "I see your hair has grown back."  
  
"Thanks, Izzy." Tai said. "Now, time to fight!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Meanwhile, Peter and MetalExomon, along with Kate and Cleomon, were trying to hold off MagnaDevimon. They were not doing a good job.  
  
"Plasma Cannon!" MetalExomon shouted as he launched his attack. Just then, MagnaDevimon shot a beam of red energy from his eyes.  
  
WHAM! MetalExomon was blasted backwards by MagnaDevimon's attack and de-digivolved immediately into Isomon. While Peter caught Isomon in his arms, Cleomon continued to fight.  
  
"Egyptian Spirit!" Cleomon shouted as she launched a pink laser from the crown on her head. It only singed MagnaDevimon's armored body.  
  
"Foolish creature. Not even you could withstand my power!" MagnaDevimon shouted, as he was about to launch his final attack, which would destroy them.  
  
"You can do it, Cleomon!" Kate shouted. Peter on the other hand was as battered as Isomon.  
  
"C'mon, guys." Peter said to himself. "We can't hold him off forever."  
  
"Goodbye, DigiDestined. Nightmare..."  
  
"Terra Force!" MagnaDevimon was blasted backwards by a ball of orange energy. Peter and Kate turned around and saw the DigiDestined coming over the horizon.  
  
"We here to help!" Tai said. "Hang on!"  
  
"Dad!" Peter said, relieved.  
  
"Sorry we're late." Sora said as she and the other elder DigiDestined got off of the larger Digimon. "Are you okay?"  
  
"We're fine but we need a way to stop MagnaDevimon." Kate said.  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted.  
  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon shouted.  
  
"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon shouted.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted.  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted.  
  
"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon shouted.  
  
"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon shouted.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted.  
  
"Saber Claw!" Cougarmon shouted.  
  
"Wing Whip!" Leeramon shouted.  
  
"Winds of Change!" Salenedramon shouted.  
  
"Techno Beam!" TechnoBeemon shouted.  
  
"Hand of Vengeance!" MetalAngemon shouted. None of the attacks did anything to him.  
  
"Man, doesn't anything bring this guy down?" Ryo said.  
  
"Pathetic. I expected more of a challenge. Nightmare Wave!" MagnaDevimon shouted as he sent out a shockwave of darkness. It de-digivolved their parent's Digimon and weakened the children's Digimon, except for Cleomon.  
  
"What happened to them?" Yolei said.  
  
"It must have been some sort of virus that neutralized their powers." Izzy deduced. "But why wasn't Cleomon affected?"  
  
Suddenly, MagnaDevimon knocked Cleomon to the ground with his fist. "Now you will pay for your insolence!"  
  
"NO! CLEOMON!" Kate shouted as a powerful beam of light shot from her digivice and went into Cleomon, forcing her to digivolve.  
  
"Cleomon, digivolve to... MagnaAngewomon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: MagnaAngewomon is known as the queen of the angel Digimon. Her "Heaven's Wrath" attack forces all evil to submit to the powers of good!  
  
The new Ultimate Digimon flew into the sky on wings of pure light. She looked totally different from her old self. Her outfit was silver and her helmet was transparent. Her hair was also a dark brown. MagnaDevimon, for the first time in his existence, was afraid. The others, including Kate, were awestruck.  
  
"You digivolved." Kate said. "Are you an angel?"  
  
"You! Of all of the Digimon in the Digital World, why did it have to be you?" MagnaDevimon said with malice in his voice.  
  
"MagnaDevimon, you are a vile creature born from the powers of darkness. You have ruined the hearts of several Digimon and tried to manipulate me. You forced me to do your evil bidding for your own cruel pleasure. How can you justify yourself?" MagnaAngewomon spoke in an angelic and commanding voice that beckoned respect.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you. I will enact my revenge on the DigiDestined for what happened to me twenty-nine years ago. No angel or Digimon will stop me. Nightmare..."  
  
"Angel's Wing!" MagnaAngewomon shouted as she launched a wave of light from her body. It froze MagnaDevimon and re-energized the children's Digimon.  
  
"Cool." Kate said in amazement. MagnaAngewomon approached MagnaDevimon with fire in her dark blue eyes. She held her arms outstretched towards the demon. She started to glow with energy.  
  
"No!" MagnaDevimon said. "You can't deny me my destiny!"  
  
"Heaven's Wrath!" MagnaAngewomon shouted as she launched an arrow made of pure energy, totally lethal to evil. MagnaDevimon screamed as he was impaled by the heavenly power. He was engulfed by white fire as he disintegrated. Soon, he was gone.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Way to go, Kate!" Peter said as he hugged his cousin.  
  
"Thanks, Peter." She said as DarkAngewomon flew down to her side.  
  
"We never expected to see you again." Serena said. "How come you look so   
different?"  
  
"When I came through the DigiPort with you, I returned to my true self." DarkAngewomon said. "Gennai found me in my Rookie form and delivered me to Kate. This is my natural appearance without MagnaDevimon's evil to poison me. I have you to thank, DigiDestined, for saving my life."  
  
"Wait!" Mia said as she looked at her laptop with fear.  
  
"What is it, Mia?" Yolei said to her daughter.  
  
"The prophecy isn't over." Mia said. "There's a second part. It's about an evil one's return." Suddenly, the sky became a sickening dark with red nebulae in the background. The earth started to shake violently as a massive portal opened up in the sky. The thing that came out was a dark figure with demonic symbols etched on his large black wings. His body was that of a vampire mixed with a dragon mixed with a cyborg, as his body was covered with black body armor with red etched on it like circuits. There were blue wires leading around his body like blood vessels and he had powerful arms with red claws. There was pure evil in his yellow eyes; despite the red mask that hid them, he glowered at the children and their parents with his fang-like teeth.  
  
"Oh no." Ken said. "It's you again!"  
  
"Not now." T.K said. "Not here."  
  
"Not this thing again." Kari said with fear as she and Sora clung to Tai.  
  
"Tai, what's happening?" Sora said with fear.  
  
"I... have no idea." Tai said.  
  
"This is impossible." Izzy said as Mimi and Sakura clutched him for support.  
  
"Hello, DigiDestined." The creature said to the children. "I've waited far too long for this encounter!"  
  
"This could be a problem." Peter and Tai both said.  
  
"Myotismon?" Mimi said.  
  
"I am actually a joining of all of his previous forms. You may call me DemonMyotismon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: DemonMyotismon is the rarely seen Mega form of Myotismon. He uses his "Crimson Nightmare" attack to destroy any Digital matter. He is truly the Digital World's version of Satan!  
  
"Now what do we do?" Sakura said.  
  
"What do we do?" Peter repeated with courage building in his voice. "We fight, that's what we do. And never give up until we win! Go, Isomon!"  
  
"Isomon, digivolve to... Exomon, digivolve to... MetalExomon!"  
  
"Fool. Your Digimon's powers are nowhere close to mine."  
  
"We'll see about that. Plasma Cannon!" MetalExomon shouted as he began his attack.  
  
How will the children stop Myotismon's newest form? What will the rest of the prophecy reveal? Find out on the next "Digimon: Digital Monsters" 


	10. The Spirits of Courage and Love

Digimon: A.D. (After Digiworld)  
  
Episode 10: The Spirits of Courage and Love  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I never owned Digimon. Don't bother to sue.  
  
Plot: In this episode, the DigiDestined (only the children this time) fight DemonMyotismon. Also, two of the Digimon go to the Mega level for the first time.  
  
Characters:  
  
Peter and Isomon  
Sakura and Tarimon  
Matthew and Badgermon  
Serena and Nubiomon  
Mia and Beemon  
Ryo and Prairiemon  
Kate and Ringmon  
  
Parents:  
  
Tai and Agumon  
Sora and Biyomon  
Izzy and Tentomon  
Mimi and Palmon  
Ken and Wormmon  
Yolei and Hawkmon  
T.K and Patamon  
Kari and Gatomon  
  
  
  
Prologue: (Sakura's POV) MagnaDevimon appeared and demanded our surrender. So Peter sent us to find our parents so we can fight him together. I was worried because he'd never be able to stop him alone. Anyway, we got there and MagnaDevimon de-digivolved our parents' Digimon. Then Cleomon, Kate's Digimon, digivolved into DarkAngewomon and kicked MagnaDevimon's butt! But it wasn't over, because then this evil Digimon named DemonMyotismon came right out of the sky.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Plasma Cannon!" MetalExomon shouted as he launched his attack at DemonMyotismon. They hit him with a huge explosion.  
  
"That's it! Do it, MetalExomon!" Peter shouted. When the smoke cleared, DemonMyotismon was still there.  
  
"He doesn't even have a scratch on him." Matthew said.  
  
"Now it's my turn. Crimson Nightmare!" DemonMyotismon shouted as he fired several dark energy lasers at all of the DigiDestined, knocking them to the ground. When Peter got up, he was still determined to stop this guy.  
  
"I won't let you win." Peter said. "MetalExomon, try everything that you've got!"  
  
"Cyber Blade!" MetalExomon said as he tried to slice through DemonMyotismon with the blades on his arms. The demon Digimon only held up his hands and blasted MetalExomon with a beam of negative energy. The dragon Digimon fell to the ground hard but still got up.  
  
"Foolish child. You cannot defeat me with these games." DemonMyotismon said.  
  
"Help is on the way." Salenedramon said as she led the other Digimon to the battle. "Winds of Change!" She whirled around and generated a huge thunderbolt. It hit DemonMyotismon but he only absorbed it.  
  
"Don't give up, Salenedramon!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Sonic Howl!" Cougarmon shouted as he fired a blue bolt of energy from the guns on his back. They only scratched DemonMyotismon's armor.  
  
"Watch out, Cougarmon!" Matthew shouted.  
  
"Techno Beam!" TechnoBeemon shouted as she fired her laser. DemonMyotismon blocked it with his arms.  
  
"Be careful, TechnoBeemon!" Mia said.  
  
"Wing Whip!" Leeramon shouted as she unleashed her laser. DemonMyotismon's armor absorbed it.  
  
"Go, Leeramon!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Hand Of Vengeance!" MetalAngemon said as he shot a laser of positive energy from his wrist. It barely charred DemonMyotismon's armor. He reeled and growled with disgust.  
  
"All right, MetalAngemon!" Ryo said.  
  
"Angels. Of all the Digimon in the Digital World, it had to be angels." DemonMyotismon growled. In his previous form of Myotismon, he was destroyed by an angel Digimon. He was NOT about to go through that again.  
  
"Strange." Izzy said as he whipped out his old pineapple laptop. After all of this time, he still carried it with him. He opened it and began analyzing DemonMyotismon. "Hmmm. According to this, he drains the Digimon of their abilities and uses it against them. Cougarmon, TechnoBeemon, and Leeramon won't last much longer."  
  
"But what about the others, Izzy?" Tai asked. "Shouldn't they be getting weaker too?"  
  
Izzy looked at Peter and Sakura, who were cheering their Digimon on. "For some reason, MetalExomon and Salenedramon are still able to fight. This makes no sense."  
  
"Watch out!" Tai said as he pushed Sora, Matthew and Serena out of the way of Cougarmon, who had fallen to the ground. Cougarmon then de-digivolved into Tsunomon from being so weak.  
  
"Oh man! You're In-Training!" Matthew said as he picked up his Digimon.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Matthew. I tried." Tsunomon said weakly. Meanwhile, Leeramon had also been struck down and returned to her form of Yokomon.  
  
"We did what we could, Serena." Yokomon said as Serena picked her up. Finally, TechnoBeemon slammed into the ground and de-digivolved into Minomon.  
  
"Are you okay, Minomon?" Mia said as she picked up her Digimon.  
  
"I've been better." The pinecone-looking Digimon replied.  
  
"This is a mess." Serena said. "Now how do we stop him?"  
  
"Wait a second." Mia said to the others. "The prophecy said that a miracle will happen if the angels of Life and Peace shoot arrows to the spirits of Courage and Love."  
  
"So, if MetalAngemon and DarkAngewomon are the angels, then who has the spirits of Courage and Love?" Matthew said.  
  
"Well, Tai and Sora have the crests of Courage and Love." Yolei added.  
  
"I don't think that it's them." Ken said. "If the prophecy meant the crests, it would have said so. That goes for the DigiEggs as well."  
  
"True, so that rules out Davis and Yolei as well." Tai said. Then it dawned on him. "The only people who could have the spirits of Courage and Love are..."  
  
WHAM! Just then, MetalExomon was thrown into the side of a building, bringing down a lot of debris. Salenedramon wasn't far behind as she slammed into a building. They returned to their forms of Isomon and Tarimon.  
  
"Look out!" Peter said as he pushed her out of the way of falling debris. She landed on the ground with Peter on top of her.  
  
"I was right. Peter and Sakura are the ones in the prophecy!" Tai said. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"What are you talking about, Tai?" Sora said with a skeptical look on her face. "They don't have the crests of Courage and Love."  
  
"But they DO have Nobility and Compassion, different versions of our old crests." Tai said. Peter, who had overheard his father, turned towards Ryo and Kate.  
  
"Ryo! Kate! You have to get them to shoot at us!" Peter said to his cousin.  
  
"Are you serious, Peter?" Kate said. "What if they get hurt?"  
  
"We'll be fine." Sakura said. "Besides, the prophecy said that a miracle would happen, so we don't have a choice."  
  
"I guess so." Ryo said. He and Kate then both turned to their Digimon. "MetalAngemon, you and MagnaAngewomon have to shoot your arrows at Peter and Sakura."  
  
"Does that make any sense to you?" MetalAngemon said as he formed an arrow of energy.  
  
"No, but it looks like we don't have a choice." MagnaAngewomon said as she formed one of her own. The angel Digimon both shot their arrows at Peter and Sakura. Both children's crests began to glow brightly with an orange and red light. Both arrows went into the children's digivices, causing the energy to overload and explode outward.  
  
MEGA DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Isomon, warp digivolve to... Steeldramon!"  
  
"Tarimon, warp digivolve to... Kyhedramon!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I don't believe it." Peter said, impressed by the two Mega Digimon. "They digivolved to the Mega level."  
  
"I guess that's the miracle that the prophecy talked about." Sakura said, also amazed at the transformation.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: That's Steeldramon, Isomon's Mega form. (He's a Vaccine variation of Dukemon except is an orange and silver color and has MagnaAngemon's energy sword on his wrist. He also has a shield in one hand with the crest of Bravery on it as well as a large red cloak.) He uses an attack called "Thunder Sword", turning the energy around him into a sword of solid light!  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Kyhedramon is Tarimon's Mega form. (She is a variation of Sakuyamon with gold body armor and arm guards. She also has platinum hair.) She uses her "Quantum Blaster", transforming her opponent's energy into a powerful bolt of lightning!  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that history is repeating itself?" Tai said.  
  
"I don't know, but right now they're the only hope against DemonMyotismon." Sora said as he held his hand reassuringly. They were proud of the fact that their children were carrying on the legacy of being DigiDestined. The new Mega Digimon prepared to face the demon. He was angry as he glared at them, malice in his yellow eyes.  
  
"I must admit, I underestimated you children." DemonMyotismon said. " Yet, you shall not prevail against me."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Peter said, refusing to show any fear.  
  
"I am curious as to why your Digimon are still able to fight. Under the power of my Crimson Nightmare attack, they should have been de-energized."  
  
"True, but you forgot about one thing." Sakura said.  
  
"Really? And that would be what?"  
  
"You're dealing with the DigiDestined!" Peter and Sakura said. Their Digimon flew up to fight DemonMyotismon. Steeldramon punched him straight in the jaw while Kyhedramon kicked him in the ribs, knocking him into the side of a building.  
  
"All right!" Sakura said.  
  
DemonMyotismon got up and growled in rage. He had dealt with Mega Digimon before and the result was unpleasant.  
  
"Crimson Nightmare!" he said as he launched his attack. Steeldramon used the shield on his back to block it.  
  
"You wanna fight dirty? I'll give you dirty." Steeldramon said as he replaced his shield. His hands began to glow as he flew into the sky. "Steel Punch!" He roared as he hit DemonMyotismon with his claws and slammed him backwards. He growled in anger.  
  
"My turn. Quantum Blaster!" Kyhedramon shouted as her wrists glowed with energy. She crossed her wrists together and released a bolt of lightning at DemonMyotismon. It forced him to the ground. When he got up, he was ANGRY.  
  
"Dual Shock!" MetalAngemon and MagnaAngewomon shouted as they used their dual attack. Two bolts of red energy flew from DemonMyotismon's eyes and slammed into the two digital angels, forcing them back to Tokomon and Nyaramon. As Ryo and Kate caught their Digimon, DemonMyotismon growled at the children.  
  
"Do you honestly think that you can defeat me?" DemonMyotismon said as he began to glow with red energy.  
  
"I know we can," Peter said, "because no matter what, we won't give in to people like you!" Suddenly, everyone's digivices started going off. They released several points of light that stripped the demon Digimon of his powers. DemonMyotismon actually showed fear on his face.  
  
"No, you cannot deny me of my destiny!" He howled.  
  
"Now it's time to end this." Steeldramon said.  
  
"I agree." Kyhedramon said. "His evil has poisoned the world long enough."  
  
"Steel Sword!" Steeldramon shouted as his entire body glowed. He formed a sword of light on his wrist and slammed it into DemonMyotismon.  
  
"Quantum Blaster!" Kyhedramon shouted as she released a shockwave of energy from her body towards the demon Digimon. DemonMyotismon was engulfed by the energy of the attacks and slowly began to disintegrate. By the time that the energy faded, he was gone and the sky had returned to normal. Steeldramon and Kyhedramon had returned to their In-Training forms of Koromon and Tanemon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"That was incredible, guys!" Peter said as he picked up his Digimon.  
  
"Thanks, Peter." Koromon said.  
  
"I'm impressed, Tanemon." Sakura said to her Digimon.  
  
"It was nothing." Tanemon said to her partner.  
  
"Kids, I'm proud of you." Tai said as he and the other adult DigiDestined ran up to their children. "You definitely lived up to being DigiDestined."  
  
"It looks like you don't need us older guys anymore." Ken said.  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Ryo said. "If it weren't for you guys, we wouldn't have been able to finish the job."  
  
"In that case, it's time to celebrate." Kari said. "Let's have a big party."  
  
"Great! I'll make the refreshments!" Mimi said. Everyone groaned at that statement. Tai, however, was looking into the sky and thinking to himself. Sora came over to him and put her arms around him.  
  
"What's wrong, Tai?" Sora asked him.  
  
"Someday our kids will be called on again to save the Digital World." Tai said. "That day will be the biggest one of their lives. When that day comes, we won't be there to help them."  
  
"I know. I'm worried too. But you know what, Tai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They'll make it the same way that we did. Together." Sora said. The two eldest DigiDestined then did something that could be described as pure chemistry or as a realized love. They kissed like children, innocently at first but slowly building in intensity. When they finally broke apart, they heard multiple whistles and clapping. Tai and Sora both blushed when they realized where they were coming from.  
  
"All right, Dad!" Peter said.  
  
"Does this mean we have to be HIS brother now?" Matthew said.  
  
"And what would be so terrible about that?" Peter said as he eyed Matthew. Everyone laughed at the remark.  
  
"Let's go home, guys." Ken said. With that, all of the DigiDestined and Digimon walked off into the sunrise, perhaps onward to a new adventure...  
  
Is this the end of the DigiDestined's adventures? Not by a long shot! Stay tuned for Season 5 of "Digimon: Digital Monsters"! 


End file.
